You and aegya are mine
by FujoAoi HunHan Shipper
Summary: Luhan, memiliki organ yang dimiliki oleh yeoja-yeoja di luar sana bersama dengan lima teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi, apa yang harus Luhan lakukan ketika ia harus mengandung anak dari Oh Sehun? Namja dingin yang diam-diam menyukainya. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Cast : All Of Cool Wolf (All EXO). Rate : M-Preg. Warning! Typo, and beberapa adengan NC yang di cut. Chapter 5 is up
1. Victim

**You and Aegya are mine!**

**All Cast © Tuhan dan Eomma Appanya**

**You and Aegya are mine! © FujoAoi**

**Rate : M-Preg**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luhan, memiliki organ yang dimiliki oleh yeoja-yeoja di luar sana bersama dengan lima teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi, apa yang harus Luhan lakukan ketika ia harus mengandung anak dari Oh Sehun? Namja dingin yang diam-diam menyukainya. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Cast : All Of Cool Wolf (All EXO). Rate : M-Preg. Warning! Typo, and beberapa adengan NC yang di cut. Karena author nggak tahan baca NC-NC-an. Oke? Read And Review Pleaseeee!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

7.00 PM KST

"Aigoo… Masih saja kau berkutat dengan semua dokumen-dokumen yang lebih mengerikan dari seorang eomma yang mengamuk itu, Hun?"

"Hn… Kenapa? Kau jangan berlebihan begitu Hyung" ujar Sehun santai. Ia kemudian mulai membuka map baru untuk segera ia baca dan pelajari.

"Bukan begitu! Sebaiknya, kita bersenang-senang saja. Kan besok hari Sabtu! Jangan buat dirimu menjadi Ahjussi tua hanya karena semua hal yang lebih mengerikan dari eomma yang mengamuk!" ucap pemilik nama asli Kim Jongin itu dengan lebih santai.

Sehun diam, percuma jika ia berkelut dengan semua kata-kata Kai. Ia akan kalah, manusia cerewet di depannya ini benar-benar membuatnya akan mati kutu.

"Hun!"

"Hm…"

"Hun!"

"Hm…"

"OH SEHUN!"

"Waeyo?" tanya Sehun jengkel. Hyungnya ini benar-benar mulai merayu dengan cara mautnya!

"Ayolah! Aku mohon! Sudah hampir seminggu, Appa memberikan pekerjaan yang seperti tidak ada hentinya untukku. Bahkan, Haraboji juga mendukung Appaku"

"Itu deritamu Hyung!" ujar Sehun cuek. Kai mendecak kesal, bisa-bisanya atasannya ini membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Sehun melepas kacamatanya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju gantungan jaketnya, kemudian ia memakai jaketnya dengan rapi. Kai tidak sadar, bahwa Sehun sudah melunak dan akan pergi bersamanya.

"Kajja!"

Kai berlonjak kaget. Ia melihat Sehun yang tersenyum di ambang pintu. Rambut pirang Sehun yang bertiup karena pengahangat yang tepat ada di atasnya membuat Kai semakin semangat. Ia berjalan menuju ambang pintu, menyusul Sehun dan memasuki lift yang sudah terbuka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

5.30 PM KST

Seorang namja manis sedang duduk di atap sebuah caffe bertingkat dua. Ia menyesap Moccachino hangatnya sambil meniup-niupkan sebuah cangkir putih dengan pelan, hingga uap dari cangkir itu menghilang.

"Luhannie!" panggil seorang namja yang tak kalah imutnya, bernama Xiumin. Sambil berjalan, ia menunjukkan aegyonya pada Luhan. Hingga Luhan tertawa tipis sembari menyesap Moccachino-nya yang hampir habis tak bersisa.

"Ada apa Hyung?"

"Ada seorang lelaki meletakkan ini di meja nomor 20 tadi. Aku hampir membuangnya, ternyata surat ini di kirimkan padamu. Kau buka saja"

Luhan mengambil surat dari tangan Xiumin dengan cepat, kemudian meletakkan cangkir tadi di sampingnya. Ia melepas security sealnya dan sebuah cap keluarga. Dari lambang itu, Luhan kenal siapa yang mengirimkannya. Seseorang dari keluarga Oh. Tapi, untuk apa? Sudah cukup untuk kejadian beberapa minggu lalu.

"Cepatlah Hannie!" perintah Xiumin.

Luhan kemudian mengambil surat itu dengan pelan, dan mulai membukanya.

**Untuk Xi Luhan**

**Kami, dari keluarga Oh, ingin kembali menanyakan penawaran kami tentang hal tabu yang mungkin hanya beberapa namja yang memilikinya. Kami, ingin kau meminjamkan organmu itu untuk keluarga kami. Kami tahu, adikmu harus menjalani pengobatan yang biayanya tidak sedikit. Maka kami akan menawarkan kembali dengan harga yang jauh lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Jika kau bersedia, datanglah di Rottielle Club tepat pukul 8 nanti.**

Badan Luhan bergetar hebat. Tak ia sangka, bahwa ia akan terbawa sejauh ini oleh sebuah penawaran bodoh yang melibatkan harga dirinya sebagai namja. Tapi, ia tau bahwa ia sudah di pilih Tuhan untuk menjadi namja spesial. Memiliki apa yang dimiliki seorang yeoja, dan juga memiliki apa yang dimiliki seorang namja.

"Lu, kau tak apa?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, berharap apa yang ia pegang adalah sebuah kertas yang sudah berubah menjadi partikel-partikel kecil seperti apa yang ada di drama-drama televisi yang terkadang ia tonton ketika caffe sedang sepi.

"Luhan…"

Ia terdiam, seolah-olah kehilangan kemampuan berbicaranya. Ia tak mendengar lagi, bahkan ia tak merasa angin yang berhembus itu dingin yang terasa hingga tulang-tulangnya.

"XI LUHAN!"

"I-Iya! A-Ada apa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu! Kau ini aneh sekali! Ada yang salah dengan suratnya?"

"A-Aniya. Hanya saja, surat ini menyangkut tentang organ terlarang yang ada di dalam diri kita Hyung" gumam Luhan putus asa.

Xiumin ikut terdiam, ia juga memiliki organ terlarang yang Luhan maksud itu. Takdirnya dan takdir Luhan bagaikan benang merah, menghadapi kehidupan yang keras sebagai namja spesial bukanlah hal yang mudah. Namja-namja spesial amat di incar oleh pria-pria hidung belang. Dan tentu mereka harus menghadapi berbagai ancaman yang hampir sama seperti yeoja. Kehidupan mereka benar-benar ada di ambang bahaya!

"Hyung! Kajja! Sebentar lagi, istirahat shift kita akan segera berakhir. Kita harus segera turun"

Luhan menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Xiumin. Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju tangga. Dengan pemikiran kalut, mereka berjalan berdampingan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun kemudian masuk ke dalam club malam tersebut. Banyak orang sudah duduk di kursi-kursi di temani wanita-wanita nakal di sampingnya. Ia menggeleng pasrah, kalau ia tidak menuruti keinginan Kai, ia bisa di berondong dengan semua permintaannya yang lain. Dan permintaan itu bahkan akan lebih parah.

"Hun! Cepat!"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Kai yang sudah duduk di bartender. Kai memanggil seorang bartender lelaki. Tapi, bartender itu sangat… Er… Manis mungkin untuk di cubit.

"Hai… Bisa aku pesan dua gelas Bourbon? Temanku ini sedang banyak masalah" ujar Kai dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda sang bartender itu.

"Aku tidak minum. Aku ingin air putih saja"

"Sebentar" bartender dengan gender namja itu kemudian mengambil pembuka botol. Kemudian, menuangkan minuman itu untuk Kai. Ia mengambil gelas baru, dan menuangkan air putih ke dalamnya untuk Sehun.

Kai dengan cepat meminum segelas Bourbon dingin itu. Ia menatap bartender di depannya sekali-sekali. Terkadang ia menyeringai seperti ingin memakan bartender tadi.

"Hyung. Apa kau mengenal namja itu?" tunjuk Sehun pada seorang namja manis berambut coklat.

"Mwo? Tidak. Aku baru melihatnya malam ini" gumam Kai.

"Hei, Kyungsoo!" panggil namja tadi pada seseorang di belakang Sehun.

Rupanya nama bartender manis tadi Kyungsoo. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah namja manis yang sekarang mengambil tempat duduk persis di samping kanan Sehun. Wajahnya yang putih susu di mata Sehun, membuat pikiran Sehun melayang membayangkan jika namja tadi menjadi miliknya.

"Kapan kau berganti shift? Lamakah lagi?"

"Tidak. Satu jam lagi, shiftku habis. Tadi siang aku juga sudah membereskan gudang, makanya aku di perbolehkan pulang cepat"

Kai kemudian beringsut ke arah Sehun, "Kau tertarik dengan namja di sebelahmu? Wah, boleh juga seleramu nak". Seketika Sehun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lantai dance, banyak orang yang menari tanpa jelas arah dan jenisnya. "Jangan mengelak. Apa perlu aku yang mengatakannya? Kalau Oh Sehun menyukai seorang namja manis yang ia temui di club malam?"

"Permisi. Namamu Oh Sehun kan?" tanya namja manis itu ke arah Sehun.

Sehun menatap namja itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia diam, kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Perkenalkan, namaku Luhan. Xi Luhan. Aku tau namamu dari name tag yang ada di bajumu itu. Dan lebih baik kita berkenalan dari pada saling diam kan?" ujar Luhan sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Hm… " gumam Sehun. Ia pura-pura tak peduli tentang siapa namja manis yang duduk amat dekat dengannya sekarang.

Kai yang mulai tertarik untuk memulai pembicaraan kemudian mulai menggoda Luhan, "Omong-omong. Kau bekerja di mana? Tampaknya, temanku ini malu untuk bertanya padamu"

Luhan tertawa kecil, ia kemudian menatap Sehun. Sehun berusaha untuk memalingkan wajahnya dari penampakan wajah Luhan. "Aku bekerja di Café Poirette. Datanglah sekali-kali ke sana"

Kemudian pembicaraan itu di dominasi oleh Kai dan Luhan. Sehun menyimak dengan seksama. Hatinya berkecamuk, apa bisa ia mendekati namja yang baru di kenalnya ini dengan mudah?

"Hah… Lama-lama lapar juga. Kau mau permen? Aku membawa banyak" ujar Luhan. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa permen dari kantong jaketnya yang melekat sejak tadi.

"Gomawo!" Kai mulai membuka bungkus permennya. Begitu pula dengan Sehun.

_Aku berharap, dengan ini. Semuanya selesai. Tak perlu repot-repot. Aku berterima kasih pada orang yang ku temui di depan tadi, _batin Luhan.

Kyungsoo sudah berganti pakaian. Ia berjalan keluar dari pintu pegawai menuju tempat duduk Luhan. Kai mengerlingkan satu matanya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan senyuman kikuk. Tapi, sesuatu telah terjadi pada Sehun. Badannya benar-benar aneh, panas tiba-tiba. Luhan melihat perubahan itu kemudian mulai mendekat ke arah Sehun.

"Tuan Oh. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A-Aniya. A-Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba di sini amat panas" ujar Sehun sambil mencoba mendekat ke arah Luhan. Ia meletakkan tangannya di pipi Luhan. "Ahh… Begini lebih baik"

Kyungsoo kaget dengan perlakuan Sehun pada Luhan. Tapi, ia melihat perubahan raut wajah Luhan. Seakan-akan sebuah misi besar sekarang harus di lakukannya. Kyungsoo kemudian berbisik pada Luhan, sementara Sehun meminum air yang ada di bar.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Ini tentang misi berbahaya yang datang beberapa minggu lalu. Misi itu sekarang menawarku dengan harga lebih besar"

"Mwo? Ka-Kau gila?"

"Ini demi pengobatan Tao dan hidup kita nanti. Tao mati-matian menolongku, dan karena aku dia masuk rumah sakit"

"Ta—"

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau cepat pulang, bilang pada yang lain. Oke?"

"Hyung!"

"Ppali!"

Kyungsoo terdiam dengan kekeras kepalaan Hyungnya itu. Benar-benar membuatnya khawatir. Bagaimana caranya pun, tetap saja, perjuangan Tao melawan para preman bejat itu sia-sia. Enam namja dengan organ terlarang yang di pertemukan di sebuah sekolah. Benar-benar sebuah kebetulan yang luar biasa.

"Tuan. Dimana rumahmu? Biar ku antar pulang" bujuk Luhan.

"Akh… Luhannie… Saranghae…" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian memeluk Luhan erat seolah benar-benar menginginkan Luhan menjadi miliknya. "Antarkan aku pulang ne? Kajja!"

Luhan kemudian membopong badan Sehun menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang sudah tersedia. Ia berjalan dengan sempoyongan, berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan berat badan mereka. Luhan kemudian menyebutkan tujuan mereka. Mobil itu berjalan di jalanan kota Seoul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mian. Hyungmu menjadi korban kami. Kami benar-benar minta maaf" ucap Jongin. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam, berusaha meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya.

"Itu tidak cukup! Luhan hyung sudah mengalami berbagai cobaan! Ia sudah terlalu lelah. Kalian benar-benar tak berperasaan!" maki D.O.

"Ini permintaan Tuan Besar. Ia hanya meminjam apa yang tidak di miliki namja-namja seperti kami. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf!"

Kyungsoo kemudian meninggalkan Jongin yang masih menatap punggungnya lekat. D.O mencoba menahan tangisnya. Tak ia sangka, Luhan akan berkorban sejauh itu demi Tao dan mereka, para namja spesial.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan membopong Sehun untuk tidur di kasur king sizenya. Ia menatap jendela apartement Sehun yang menampakkan betapa gemerlapnya Seoul di malam hari.

"Luhannieee~" panggil Sehun.

Luhan kemudian menggapai tangan Sehun yang mencari-carinya. Tak ia sangka, Sehun malah menariknya hingga bibirnya menempel tepat di bibir Luhan. Ciuman itu lembut dan penuh nafsu. Luhan pasrah apa yang akan terjadi. Ia sudah menandatangani kontrak yang ia bikin dengan orang yang ia temui di depan club.

_Tao, Xiumin hyung, D.O, Baekhyun, Lay. Mian ne,_ batin Luhan. Hatinya perih mengingat orang-orang yang menyayanginya itu akan menangis.

Luhan pasrah. Sehun mulai menciuminya ganas. Meninggalkan banyak _kissmark_. Ia mendekati Sehun, hingga semuanya terjadi…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pip…

Kyungsoo melihat semua orang di rumahnya berkumpul. Lay, Xiumin dan Baekhyun. Mata mereka sembab, merah. Mereka habis menangis. Xiumin tertunduk lesu.

Hening…

Mereka kemudian masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Sedangkan Xiumin masih tertunduk. Ia sudah berhenti menangis. Ia tau apa yang akan terjadi pada Luhan.

Di hamili…

Di campakkan…

Dan ketika bayinya lahir, ia harus berpisah dengan bayinya…

Xiumin berjanji ia akan menjaga salah satu dongsaengnya itu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah apartement besar. Lima namja keren sedang bersantai di depan televisi, menonton film comedy. Tapi, berbeda dengan Kai atau Jongin, ia sedang bingung. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan dongsaengnya dan namja manis yang menjadi korbannya itu. Dan apa yang akan di katakan bartender manis tadi padanya pula.

"Wah Jongin. Kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya Kris.

"A-Aniya Hyung. Hanya memikirkan Sehun dan Luhan. Apa yang akan terjadi…" Kai menuangkan air putih ke gelas beningnya.

"Ahhh… Pasti Sehun akan menikmatinya. Kau emangnya tau bagaimana rasanya berada di posisi Sehun sekarang? Aku sih ingin sekali merasakannya"

"Yadong!"

Kai meninggalkan Kris yang tercengang-cengang dengan perkataannya. "Kurang ajar!" ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman anehnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hannie… Hh… Hh…"

"A-Appo… Hunn… Huahh…"

.

.

.

.

Luhan bangkit dari kasur milik Sehun. Ia melihat wajah Sehun ketika tertidur. Ia benar-benar masih mengantuk. Tapi, bagaimana lagi, ia sudah terlanjur bangun. Ia harus segera pulang dan membersihkan diri.

"Aku benar-benar kotor. Hmph…" gumamnya pelan. Ia memukul dadanya dengan keras. Sehun menggeliat mencari Luhan. Tapi, Sehun masih terlelap, sehingga Luhan tak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

Ia memakai kembali pakaiannya, kemudian menelpon seseorang yang jauh dari sana, "Sudah selesai Tuan. Aku ingin jemputan agar aku bisa pulang dan menenangkan diri"

"Baiklah. Tunggu di sana"

**TBC**

**Oke, sebelumnya, Aoi pengen ngenalin diri dulu yah! Jae ireumen FujoAoi imnida! Khamsahamnida!**

**Nah, ini fict FujoAoi yang pertama di screenplay. Dan HunHan menjadi yang pertama *prok prokkk…*. Aoi pertamanya seorang otaku dan juga K-Popper yang suka fangirling, tapi labil banget. FujoAoi juga kurang terlalu hafal dengan semua istilah-istilah dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Jadi, mian kalau kurang dapat kata-kata koreanya. Dan mungkin typo di mana-mana yang bertebaran kayak bakteri, Aoi sekali lagi minta maaf ya!**

**Waktu denger tentang FF HunHan dari teman, Aoi pengen ikut bikin. Dan sebelumnya Aoi juga udah mulai suka dengan EXO. Terus mulai baca dulu, baru setelah satu bulan suka Screenplay, akhirnya FujoAoi berani buat FF ini. Dan dalam waktu 165 menit *sok banget* *plak*.**

**Sebenarnya, FujoAoi sudah bikin ini fict sampe chapter 2. Yang pengen update kurang dalam seminggu, silahkan review minimal 10 ya! Dan kalau kurang dari 10, updatenya akan ada dalam waktu seminggu atau lebih. So, yang suka silahkan review ya!**

**Khamsahamnida**

**FujoAoi**


	2. Mistake!

**You and Aegya are mine!**

**All Cast © Tuhan dan Eomma Appanya**

**You and Aegya are mine! © FujoAoi**

**Rate : M-Preg**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luhan, memiliki organ yang dimiliki oleh yeoja-yeoja di luar sana bersama dengan lima teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi, apa yang harus Luhan lakukan ketika ia harus mengandung anak dari Oh Sehun? Namja dingin yang diam-diam menyukainya. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Cast : All Of Cool Wolf (All EXO). Rate : M-Preg. Warning! Typo, and beberapa adengan NC yang di cut. Karena author nggak tahan baca NC-NC-an. Oke? Read And Review Pleaseeee!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

1.00 AM KST

Xiumin tidak bisa tidur. Ia terjaga, menatap pintu rumahnya sesekali, mengaharapkan Luhan pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya. Ia pergi ke dapur mengambil air putih. Ketika itu, ia melihat Xiumin benar-benar cemas.

Pip… Cklek…

Xiumin bangkit dari duduknya, sedangkan Kyungsoo atau D.O langsung berlari ke arah pintu ingin menyambut Luhan. Saat pintu itu di buka, tampaklah sesosok namja manis dengan gaya yang sangat berantakan. Ia mengehela nafas panjang. Kemudian membuka sepatunya dan meletakkan sepatunya di rak.

"Hyung!" sambut D.O dengan lelehan air mata sambil memeluk Luhan erat.

D.O bisa mencium dengan jelas, bukan parfum yang biasa di pakai Luhan yang ia cium sekarang. Tapi, parfum namja yang ia temui di bar. Ah, itu benar-benar menyita semua pikirannya pada Luhan. Xiumin membalikkan badannya, tak kuasa menahan tangis melihat dongsaengnya pulang dengan keadaan lusuh. Luhan melepaskan pelukan D.O, ia kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya.

Xiumin dan D.O harus menerima sikap Luhan yang berubah drastis itu sekarang. Mungkin, ini jalan yang harus mereka lalui. Xiumin akhirnya tidur di sofa yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk tidur. D.O mencoba untuk masuk ke kamar Luhan yang biasanya tidak terkunci walaupun dia sudah tidur.

Nihil…

Pintu itu sudah terkunci rapat. Percuma dia mencongkelnya. D.O menyerah, akhirnya ia pergi ke kamarnya, melanjutkan semua mimpi-mimpinya yang tertunda. Kamar D.O yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Luhan membuat D.O mendengar tangisan Luhan dengan jelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

7.00 AM KST

Semua anggota keluarga yang di kepalai Xiumin itu sudah berkumpul di ruang makan, kecuali Luhan. Berdasarkan keterangan D.O, Luhan menangis selama 2 jam. Ia yakin, Luhan sekarang kelelahan. Luhan itu kan raja tidur, makanya ia belum keluar.

"Annyeong!" sapa Luhan. Ia keluar sambil mengeringkan rambut coklatnya.

Semua anggota tersenyum padanya. Mempersilahkan ia untuk duduk. Pagi itu, sarapan mereka sangat bergizi, sup brokoli, bubur ayam, dan beberapa makanan bergizi lainnya. Luhan kemudian menyendokkan dua sendok besar sup brokoli ke mangkoknya.

"Tumben sekali Umma kita memasak banyak. Ada acara apa?" tanya Luhan polos.

"Aniya! Tapi, berhubung hari ini aku dan Xiumin akan bekerja lebih lama, makanya aku memasak lebih banyak" jawab D.O.

"Oh. Lalu, Baekhyun. Kau akan bekerja sampai malamkah?"

"Tidak. Hari ini, restaurant tutup. Jadi, aku juga libur seperti Lay hyung. Kau sendiri hyung? Bekerja kah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya. Aku hari ini shift sore" jawab Luhan santai.

Perbincangan keluarga itu berlanjut. Pembicaraan itu di dominasi oleh Baekhyun dan Lay. Tentu saja, Baekhyun yang paling semangat. Berbeda dengan Xiumin, ia hanya menatap Luhan sambil terkadang menyunggingkan senyum palsunya sama seperti D.O, tetapi D.O yang paling merasa canggung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wu Uisanim. Pasien bernama Huang Zi Tao itu sepertinya mengalami perkembangan dalam satu malam kemarin. Detak jantungnya sudah stabil, tidak seperti kemarin. Dan luka di kepalanya juga sudah kering. Bisakah kita pindahkan ia ke ruangan inap biasa?" tanya seorang suster pada Kris.

"Huang Zi Tao? Hm… Mungkin kita sudah bisa memindahkannya. Tapi, kita harus menghubungi keluarganya dahulu"

"Oh, baiklah!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah ruang inap, seorang namja yang bertampang manly, tapi bersikap seperti yeoja itu terbaring lemah. Ia tak sadarkan diri. Sudah dua bulan ia terbaring di kasur Rumah Sakit Seoul dengan kepala yang perbalut perban.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menampakkan matanya kembali. Terbuka setelah terpejam selama dua bulan.

"Lu-han hyung…" ucapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan meringis sakit saat ia berusaha untuk bangkit dari duduknya. Ia duduk di lantai dingin itu. Baekhyun membantu Luhan untuk bangkit. Lay menatap Luhan dengan tatapan kasihan. Entah kenapa hyung-nya ini rela memberikan harga dirinya pada orang yang tak ia kenal demi membayar pengobatan Tao.

Xiumin, dan D.O sudah pergi bekerja. Mereka pergi bersama tepat pukul sembilan tadi. sekarang tinggallah tiga manusia yang duduk di depan TV menonton tayangan ulang anime Naruto. Luhan yang paling bersemangat kali ini.

"Bagaimana jika kita menjenguk Tao. Sudah dua hari aku tidak menjenguknya. Aku jadi kangen"

"Boleh. Tunggu aku hyung!"

"Ya, aku juga ikut!" ujar Lay.

Luhan kemudian melihat bahwa handphonenya berdering. Ia melihat _display name_-nya, Tao Uisanim. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyo!"

"Ah, Tuan Xi. Kami ingin memindahkan adik anda, Tuan Huang. Perkembangan yang amat pesat membuat dia bisa pindah ke ruang inap biasa dan membuka matanya barusan. Ia mencari-cari anda"

"Hah? Benarkah?"

"Ne, cepatlah. Tuan Huang sudah menunggu. Khamsahamnida!"

Luhan memakai jaket putihnya. Ia kemudian menemui Baekhyun dan Lay yang sudah menunggu di ruang keluarga. Mereka kemudian langsung berangkat menuju Rumah Sakit Seoul.

.

.

.

.

Kling… Kling…

Sehun masuk ke Café Poirette, sesekali ia menatap pelayan-pelayan di sana. Ia berusaha untuk mencari Luhan. Namja yang ia tiduri tadi malam. Bagaimana Sehun bisa tau? Tentu saja, Jongin yang memberi tahukannya.

Ia kemudian duduk di sebuah meja yang menghadap ke jalanan. Seorang pelayan berpipi tembem datang padanya, menanyakan apa yang Sehun pesan. Ia kemudian memesan Espresso.

"Ah, apa kau mengenal Luhan?"

"Mwo? Ke-Kenapa kau bertanya tentang Luhan? Lu-Luhan sudah berhenti. Dia sudah lama berhenti"

"Benarkah? Padahal aku bertemu dia tadi malam. Dan dia mengatakan kalau dia bekerja di sini"

"Ooh, benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali"

Xiumin kembali ke dapur café, ia memberikan pesanan dan masuk ke ruangan locker pegawai. Dengan segera ia menelpon Luhan.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Luhannie! Kau ini benar-benar!"

"Ah, hyung. Ada apa?" Luhan bingung kenapa hyungnya ini mencarinya.

"Sehun. Dia datang kemari, mencari—"

"Oh, jadi benar. Luhan bekerja di sini?" Sehun bersandar pada kusen pintu.

Nafas Xiumin tercekat, sama seperti Luhan. Ia tak menyangka kalau Sehun bisa sampai ke ruangan locker karyawan. Sehun kemudian berjalan-jalan di sekeliling locker karyawan, hingga ia menemukan locker Luhan. Ia mengobrak-abrik locker Luhan seenaknya.

"H-Hyung. Se-Sehun ada di sana?"

"I-Iya. Ia membongkar lockermu"

Luhan semakin kaget. Ia sedang berada di lobi rumah sakit. Ia semakin pusing ketika seorang pasien yang berdarag-darah datang. Baekhyun dan Lay yang sudah lumayan jauh tampak semakin jauh. Luhan semakin pusing, ia akhirnya pingsan di tengah-tengah lobi rumah sakit.

"Luhan! Luhannie!"

Sehun kemudian datang sambil membawa surat yang kemarin Xiumin berikan untuk Luhan. Sehun syok dengan surat itu. Ia melemparkan surat itu ke lantai. Ia menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan marah.

"Siapa yang memberikan ini pada Luhan?"

"A-Aku tidak tau. Orang misterius itu meletakkannya di meja. Ia sengaja meninggalkannya!" bela Xiumin.

Sehun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Xiumin, ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Poirette café dengan kesal. Sementara Luhan terbaring lemah di sebuah kasur di UGD.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wah, Tuan Huang. Anda akhirnya bangun, kami amat mengkhawatirkanmu" ujar Wu Uisanim.

"Hm… Khamsahamnida. A-Ano, Lu-Luhan hyung kemana?" tanya Tao. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

"Aa… Tao. Kau sudah sadar!" sapa Lay saat masuk ke ruang inap Tao. Tao melambaikan tangannya ke Baekhyun dan Lay.

"Apa kalian bersama Luhan hyung?"

"I-Iya. Tapi, ia tadi… Lu-Luhan hyung hilang. A-Aku akan mencarinya!" ujar Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan semangat mencari Luhan. Tao semakin khawatir dengan keadaan hyung keduanya.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Mana tau, Luhan tersesat karena ia dan Lay berjalan lebih dahulu. Ah, ini kecerobohannya! Padahal ia sudah tau keadaan hyung-nya itu seperti apa.

"Ba-Baekhyun-ya!" panggil sebuah suara. _I-Ini suara Luhan hyung!_, batin Baekhyun.

Ia membalikkan badannya. Ia menemukan hyungnya. Luhan berjalan ke arahnya, wajahnya pucat pasi. Baekhyun kemudian menjemput hyungnya itu. Mereka akhirnya berjalan berdampingan ke kamar Tao.

Tao melihat Luhan datang di bantu oleh Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum puas, ia senang. Sekarang, hyung kesayangannya sudah datang.

"Luhan hyung! Hahaha! Ah… Aku benar-benar merindukanmu!" ujar Tao. Luhan kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Iya dongsaengku! Kami semua berusaha memperjuangkan pengobatanmu. Kau berhutang banyak pada kami!"

Kris menatap Tao dengan lekat. Ah… Tao benar-benar mempesona di matanya. Ketika ia bangun dan bertemu dengan hyung-hyungnya, Tao amat imut. Kris benar-benar harus menahan nafsunya untuk berkenalan dengan Tao secara lebih dekat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun terduduk di kursi empuk gedung Oh Corp. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekaligus di rugikan sekarang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia benar-benar cemas sekarang.

"Hun!" seorang namja keren dengan jaket hitam masuk ke ruangan Sehun dengan santainya, tanpa mengetuk, tanpa aba-aba.

"Hm… Hyung. Duduklah. Aku ingin bertanya"

"Baiklah. Ada apa?" tak ada kecurigaan Kai pada Sehun.

"Kau, bekerja sama dengan Appaku kan?"

"Kerja sama apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menjebakku. Membawaku ke club malam itu. Kemudian kau membiarkanku untuk duduk dan berdekatan dengan namja manis kemarin. Dan akhirnya, semua hal yang tak ku inginkan terjadi. Aku sudah menodainya hyung! Ini karena kau!"

Kai kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju jendela. Ia mengehela nafas panjang. Terpaksa ia mengatakan semua yang harusnya menjadi rahasia antara Appa Sehun dan Appanya.

"Appaku hampir saja kehilangan asetnya. Aku diminta untuk menjadi asistenmu. Tapi, di atas kuasamu terhadapku, aku harus melakukan apa yang Appamu inginkan. Makanya, tugas pertamaku adalah membuatmu meniduri Xi Luhan. Dan tugas keduaku menjaga kandungan Luhan seandainya ia hamil nanti"

"Mwo? Di-Dia bisa ha-hamil?"

"Hm… Dia namja spesial. Memiliki organ yang dimiliki yeoja. Makanya, Appamu menyuruhnya yang menjadi Eomma anakmu. Bukan seperti yeoja-yeoja di luar sana, yang hidupnya terkadang tak jelas. Belum tentu yeoja-yeoja di luar sana bisa bersikap baik dan setia padamu. Tapi, Luhan berbeda. Ia rela melakukan apapun demi dongsaengnya. Walaupun dongsaengnya itu bukan dongsaeng kandungnya. Makanya, Appamu percaya pada Luhan"

Sehun tertegun dengan pernyataan Kai. Tapi, tetap saja ia tidak terima dengan _statement _yang di ucapkan Kai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dua minggu kemudian…**

Pagi itu, semua anggota keluarga namja spesial itu berkumpul di ruang makan. Mereka menunggu Tao dan Luhan yang belum kunjung keluar. Ternyata Tao keluar terlebih dahulu di bandingkan dengan Luhan. Tao memang baru keluar dari rumah sakit sekitar dua hari lalu. Ia sudah bisa berkumpul lagi dengan hyung-hyungnya. Ia memang yang paling muda, dan dia yang paling di manja.

Akhirnya Luhan keluar dengan jaket coklatnya. Rambutnya sudah di sisir rapi. Ia siap untuk keluar rumah. "Ah… Semua, aku pergi dulu. Aku sudah di tunggu di depan. Bye!"

"Nah, ayo makan. Keburu makanannya dingin!" ucap Xiumin.

"Tunggu! Aku ingin menyampaikan ini pada Tao sebelumnya" ujar Kyungsoo.

Semua anggota keluarga namja spesial, menatap D.O yang memulai pembicaraan tentang Luhan. Tao yang tidak tau apa-apa benar-benar bingung apa yang ingin Kyungsoo hyungnya ingin katakan.

"Luhan, menjual dirinya demi pengobatan dirimu Tao. Bukan hanya untuk pengobatan Tao, ia juga membiayai hidup kita" terang Kyungsoo.

Xiumin kemudian menepuk bahu Kyungsoo yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. "Tao. Mian kami tidak mengatakannya padamu selama kau sudah sadar. Kami hanya memperhitungkan semua yang akan terjadi jika ini terjadi pada saat yang tidak tepat."

Tao terdiam. Ia menggenggam sendoknya dengan kuat. Karenanya semua ini terjadi. Luhan hyung menawarkan dirinya pada siapa?

"Oh Sehun. Itu orang yang harus kita hadapi sekarang. Pewaris tunggal Oh Corp." lanjut Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo. Kris uisanim sudah menunggumu di dalam" ujar Jongin. Orang yang menjemputnya pagi ini. Jongin yang mengantarnya mempersilahkannya masuk ke Mansion Oh.

Rumah megah itu benar-benar membuat Luhan terpana. Ia seperti melihat istana yang ada di dongeng-dongeng saat ia kecil di panti asuhan dulu.

Pip…

Pintu itu terbuka. Pintu besar dengan warna kuning emas itu mempersilahkan Luhan masuk. Jongin membawanya ke lorong-lorong rumah itu. Ke kiri… Ke kanan… Ke kiri lagi… Ah… Benar-benar pusing. Hingga Jongin berhenti tepat di sebuah ruangan berpintu kayu. Di pintu, terdapat sebuah papan kayu yang di ukir dengan indah. _Laboratorium._

"Ah. Tuan Xi. Selamat datang di Mansion Oh. Jae ireumen Wu Yi Fan imnida. Kita sudah pernah bertemu di rumah sakit bukan? Dan sekarang kita bertemu lagi. Disini adalah laboratorium. Hari ini saya akan memeriksa kondisi anda. Hanya test darah" ucap Yi Fan Uisanim. "Lalu, apa tanda-tanda bahwa kau sedang hamil?"

"Sensitif terhadap bau, dan terkadang aku mual di pagi hari"

Yi Fan mengagguk mengerti. Luhan kemudian duduk di kursi putih yang berada di depan meja Yi Fan uisanim sekarang duduk. Ia deg-degan dengan test yang akan di hadapinya. Huff… Ia benar-benar takut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mendengar dari Kris bahwa Kris akan melakukan test darah pada Luhan. Test ini untuk membuktikan Luhan hamil atau tidak. Testnya dilakukan di Mansion Oh. Rumah yang sudah dua tahun di tinggalkannya. Semenjak ia memilik untuk tinggal dengan teman-temannya.

Sehun menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya. Mobil SUV silver itu melesat di jalanan besar kota Seoul yang semakin berhiruk pikuk di hari Sabtu. Hari dimana orang-orang beristirahat di akhir pekan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan meringis melihat darahnya di test di alat-alat laboratorium itu. Darah yang sebelumnya mengalir di tubuhnya itu, sekarang sedang di putar-putar di sebuah alat. Dia benar-benar ingin muntah sekarang.

Luhan sudah terduduk di sana satu jam. Dan sekarang ia bermain game di handphonenya. Menunggu membuatnya kesal.

"Hasilnya sudah keluar. Dan hasilnya…" kalimat Yi Fan Uisanim yang menggantung membuat Luhan semakin penasaran. "Positif. Anda hamil" Luhan bersyukur sekarang.

Yi Fan uisanim berjabat tangan dengan Luhan. Ia menyunggingkan senyum agar Luhan dapat menjaga kandungannya sembilan bulan kedepan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah-nya yang terlihat sepi itu. Appa dan Eommanya memang sedang berada di Jepang untuk menyelesaikan masalah bisnis. Ia kemudian bertemu dengan Kai.

"Antarkan aku ke tempat mereka" perintah Sehun pada Kai.

Kai kemudian melangkahkah kakinya menuju tempat ia mengantarkan Luhan tadi. Pintu kayu itu masih terbuka. Dan Kai melihat siluet tubuh Luhan yang sedang terduduk sambil membaca secarik kertas. Ia mempersilahkan Sehun untuk masuk.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terkaget-kaget dengan suara yang ia dengar barusan. Suara yang ia dengar di malam ia tidur dengan pria itu. Oh Sehun… Namja itu ada di dekatnya sekarang. Luhan membalikkan badannya. Ia melihat Sehun yang menatap Luhan dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Aku bertanya bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Positif"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terduduk di depan Sehun sekarang. Namja dingin itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Luhan benar-benar kikuk, ia ingin lari? Pasti! Tapi, pintu itu sudah di jaga oleh Kai. Dia sudah benar-benar bosan dan terintimidasi. Ia ingin pulang dan menyelesaikan urusan pengunduran dirinya dari Poirette café. Akhirnya ia merogoh handphonenya .

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengambil handphone?"

Luhan terduduk diam. Ah, namja ini benar-benar jahat padanya sekarang!

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

"Aku ingin bertanya kenapa kau seberani itu dalam mengambil keputusan?"

"Keputusan apa?"

"Keputusan kalau kau mau tidur denganku"

"A-Aku hanya mempertimbangkan dongsaengku yang sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Hanya itu, aku tidak punya alasan lain"

"Lalu, jika aku tidak menginginkan anak itu. Bagaimana?"

"Aku dan semua dongsaeng serta hyungku yang akan merawatnya"

Sehun sudah cukup mendengar keterangan dari Luhan. Ia meninggalkan Luhan sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan membawa dua kantong belanjaan dari mini market yang berada satu blok dari rumahnya. Ia membeli susu untuk orang hamil, dan ia membeli beberapa snack untuk semua anggota di rumahnya.

Pip… Cklek…

"Aku pulang!" sapa Luhan dengan berseri-seri.

Tak ada sambutan hangat yang biasanya ia dapat dari Tao. Hanya Baekhyun, Lay, Xiumin, D.O yang menyambutnya. Xiumin membantu Luhan membawa belanjaan yang cukup berat. Ia meletakkannya di dapur.

"Hyung! Aku ingin bicara!" ujar Tao ketus.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah tau semuanya. Wae? Kenapa kau melakukukan itu? hah?"

"Ini demi kau dan kita semua Tao!"

"Aku tau! Tapi, tidak seharusnya begini!"

Luhan kemudian meninggalkan Tao yang masih mengomelinya. Ia kemudian mengganti pakaiannya. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia kurang hati-hati… Sehingga…

"Kya…"

Luhan terpeleset. Darah mengalir di kakinya. Cairan merah itu kemudian menyatu dengan air, dan membuat air yang semulanya bening, berubah menjadi air plus darah.

"Ah… Appo… Ahhh… Appo! Hyung… Kyungsoooooo! Apppppoooooo!" rintih Luhan.

Xiumin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Lay dan Tao melihat Luhan yang terpeleset di kamar mandi. Air yang menggenang berubah menjadi air plus darah.

"Lu-Luhannie!"

"Hyung!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun tidak sengaja menjatuhkan Espresso yang ia pesan di sebuah café di dekat Mansion Oh. Ia meminta maaf pada pelayan yang membersihkan bekas Espressonya.

_Perasaanku tidak enak…_

**TBC ya!**

**Balas review dulu ya nak!**

**cupcupcuphie12**** : makasih udah review ya! Kamu mau pungut LuLu? Andwae! LuLu udah saya setting! Tenang aja! Kamu anaknya mereka? Masa? Ciyus? Mi Apah? Wah, berarti di perut LuLu ada smartphone dong? Untuk baca FF HunHan?**

**ohsrh : makasih udah review ya! Itu belum saya kasih tau dulu ya! Nanti kami ikuti aja jalan ceritanya. Iya, pastinya HunHan akan bersatu. Tapi, jalannya saya yang tentuin! Kuahahahahahahaha!**

**missjelek : makasih udah review ya! Ini sudah lanjut!**

**EvilFrea : makasih udah review! Ini sudah di lanjutkan!**

**hunhanminute : makasih udah review! Iya, ini FF HunHan. M-Preg rate kesukaan saya! Emang agak sulit kalau mencarinya. I know that feel**

**DarkLiliY : makasih udah review! Mian ne. Plotnya emang kecepatannya 100 km/jam. Jadi, harap maklumi! Saya tidak ingin semuanya kelewat lama. Soalnya, lika-liku HunHannya masih panjang. Saya juga tidak suka jika ada orang ketiga. Jadi, jangan khawatir, saya tidak akan menghadirkan orang ketiga. Okay, thanks!**

** : makasih udah review! Saya akan fokus untuk HunHan dulu. Baru saya masukin yang lainnya nanti. Iya, ini sudah lanjut!**

**rainrhainyrianarhianie**** : makasih udah review! Hahaha, saya nggak terlalu kuat untuk bikin NC, itu saja sudah bikin saya deg-degan. Sudah di jelaskan kenapa keluarga Oh, memilih Luhan yang namja spesial untuk dititipi keturunan dari Sehun. Mungkin nanti ada NC lagi, oke? *plak***

**kyukaa**** : makasih udah review! Sehun manusia bertanggung jawab nak! Ini chapter duanya ya! Selamat menikmati!**

**Kym Rin -SehunOhSeorinKim**** : makasih udah review! Terima kasih sekali lagi! Hahaha! Semoga!**

**Ancient Kyungmyeon**** : makasih udah review! Iya, Sehun manusia bertanggung jawab di sini kok Cu! Ini sudah update! Silahkan membaca!**

**20Gag****: ****makasih udah review! Hahaha! Iya. Semoga!**

**younlaycious88**** : makasih udah review! Iya, tapi Sehunnya masih malu-malu dan belum terlalu mencintai Luhan. Jadi, kemungkinan perasaan itu hilang ada. Udah update ne?**

**lisnana1**** : makasih udah review! Iya, LuLu kasihan memang di sini. Itulah kenapa genrenya Hurt/Comfort. Iya, terima kasih sekali lagi!**

**Park soohee : makasih udah review! Chapter 1 ini, bukan prolog. Iya, emang alurnya kecepatan untuk awal-awal. So, mohon maaf ya! Ini sudah lebih panjang! Khamsahamnida!**

**diahmiftachulningtyas****: ****makasih udah review! Belum terlalu suka sih. Dan semua couple seme uke EXO ada di sini. Tapi, belum akan fokus ke sana ya!**

**luluna99****: ****makasih udah review! Di cut yang mana ya? NC? Hahaha! Semua uke tinggal bersama. Dan semua seme juga sama. Jadi kayak terpisah dan nanti di ikat sama HunHan gitu. Kris itu kayak sohibnya Sehun di sini.**

**Di sini, mungkin alurnya agak cepat. Karena, saya tidak ingin bertela-tele dalam menunggu bahwa Luhan hamil dan sebagainya. Dan untuk cast lainnya, saya akan memunculkannya satu persatu! Dan mungkin typo di mana-mana yang bertebaran kayak bakteri, Aoi sekali lagi minta maaf ya!**

**Oke semua review udah di jawab. So, silahkan jika ada yang ingin fav atau follow silahkan! Dan review untuk chapter satu berjumlah 17 review! *prokkk… prokkkk…***

**Nah, untuk chapter ini. Jika ingin update pada tanggal 5 Februari nanti, sekurang-kurangnya untuk chapter ini dapat 10 review lagi. Review ini sebagai penyemangat saya dalam mengerjakan ini FanFict. So, makasih untuk semua pihak yang terlibat dalam membaca FF ini!**

**Khamsahamnida!**

**FujoAoi**

**1 Februari 2014**

**10.37 PM WIB**


	3. Marry Him!

**Chapter 3**

**You and Aegya are mine!**

**All Cast © Tuhan dan Eomma Appanya**

**You and Aegya are mine! © FujoAoi**

**Rate : M-Preg**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luhan, memiliki organ yang dimiliki oleh yeoja-yeoja di luar sana bersama dengan lima teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi, apa yang harus Luhan lakukan ketika ia harus mengandung anak dari Oh Sehun? Namja dingin yang diam-diam menyukainya. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Cast : All Of Cool Wolf (All EXO). Rate : M-Preg. Warning! Typo, and beberapa adengan NC yang di cut. Karena author nggak tahan baca NC-NC-an. Oke? Read And Review Pleaseeee!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lu-Luhannie!"

"Hyung!"

Tao dan Xiumin kemudian mengangkat Luhan agar naik ke gendongan Tao. Luhan masih meringis sakit. Ia benar-benar merasa kesakitan. Akhh… darah semakin deras keluar. Semakin pula rasa sakit itu terasa.

"Cepat. Cepat panggil ambulance!" perintah Xiumin. Tangannya berdarah-darah. Ia menggendong bagian kaki Luhan tadi.

Tok… Tok…

Lay membuka pintu itu. Ia bingung, kenapa ada seorang namja yang tak ia kenali ada di depan rumahnya.

"Annyeong. Anda siapa ya?"

"Jae ireumen Oh Sehun imnida. Apa Luhan ada di dalam? Aku ingin berbicara badanya. Barang kali hanya lima menit saja"

"Ng… Bagaimana ya? Luhan sudah tidak tinggal di sini lagi" Lay tau itu siapa. Sehun,

"Ahh… Appoo… Hhhh… Tao-ya! Huuuahhh…" rintih Luhan. Rintihan Luhan sampai ke pintu depan, membuat Sehun semakin yakin untuk masuk walau tidak di ijinkan oleh Lay.

Sehun langsung berlari menuju kamar yang di penuhi oleh namja-namja yang mengelilingi seorang namja manis yang tengah merintih kesakitan. Luhan kemudian melihat Sehun yang ada di depannya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Sehun.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Xiumin judes.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya keadaan Luhan. Dan, sekarang apa yang aku khawatirkan terjadi. Apa yang terjadi?"

_Jadi, dia mengkhawatirkanku?_ Batin Luhan

"Cepat bawa dia ke mobilku sekarang. Cepat!"

Xiumin yang sudah terdesak, terpaksa harus mengikuti arahan Sehun kali ini. Tao dan Xiumin langsung membawa Luhan ke mobil SUV Sehun.

Sehun menyetir dengan kencang. Jalanan yang terbilang tidak terlalu padat membuat Sehun bisa memacu gasnya hingga kecepatan mobil itu mencapai 100 km/jam. Sehun tidak membawa Luhan ke Rumah Sakit, melainkan ke Mansion Oh.

Ketika mereka sampai, Sehun langsung menggendong Luhan dengan gaya _bridal style_. Harapannya sekarang sudah sangat sedikit jika anaknya dengan Luhan akan semangat. _Ini karena aku terlambat! Pabbo!_ Rutuk Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun langsung membawa Luhan ke Laboratorium yang mungkin baru beberapa jam lalu di tinggalkan Luhan. Kris masih ada di sana. Dia sedang bermain dengan smartphonenya.

"Hyung, tolong selamatkan dia dan aegya kami!" perintah Sehun pada Kris.

Kris langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Ia langsung memeriksa keadaan Luhan. Kris langsung menelpon seseorang yang jauh di sana. Ia mengangguk mengerti. Keringat dingin meluncur dari dahi Luhan. Pandangannya membuyar, semua yang ia lihat menjadi blur. _Tuhan, aku berharap aegyaku selamat!_ Luhan akhirnya pingsan.

Sehun menatap Luhan lekat-lekat. Ingin ia menggenggam tangan Luhan untuk menyemangati Luhan. Sayang, sekarang Kris mengharuskannya untuk keluar. Xiumin kemudian muncul bersama Tao, mereka datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Xiumin.

"Molla. Tunggu saja sebentar lagi"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tenang? Hah? Luhan itu berkorban nyawanya sekarang. Kau malah tenang seperti itu? Huah. Benar-benar kau—" Tao kemudian melayangkan tinjuannya ke wajah Sehun.

Sayang, tangannya sudah di tahan oleh Xiumin. Sehun kemudian berjalan meninggalkan dongsaeng serta hyung Luhan itu. Perasaan yang berbeda-beda itu bergejolak di hatinya sekarang. Perasaan kesal, bersalah, atau apalah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun terduduk lesu di sofa putih panjang Mansion Oh. Ia terkadang masih mendengar rintihan dari Luhan walaupun jarak ruangan tempat Luhan ia bawa tadi lumayan jauh dari tempat ia duduk sekarang. Ia menyesap tehnya dengan perlahan, the yang di sediakan maid di rumahnya cukup untuk membuat ia tenang.

Tak lama Kris datang sambil berusaha melepas sarung tangan karet yang penuh darah. Ia juga membawa plastik untuk membawa sarung tangan karet itu nanti. Xiumin dan Tao kemudian mendekat ke arah Kris, mereka ingin tau bagaimana keadaan Luhan saat ini.

"Ah… Untung saja. Terlambat beberapa detik lagi, habislah sudah"

Sehun, Xiumin dan terutama Tao menghela nafas lega. Mereka merasa hampir di jemput malaikat maut. Kris kemudian melirik ke arah Tao yang terkadang bertingkah seperti gadis cilik yang manis. Mungkin saja, kalau Tao dan Kris bersatu, Tao tidak akan bisa kemana-mana.

"Nah, kapan kau mau menikahinya, Hun?"

Sehun tersedak salivanya sendiri. Wajahnya agak memanas memikirkan hal sensitif yang di tanyakan oleh Kris. Memang, ia memiliki perasaan dengan Luhan sejak pertama ia bertemu dengan Luhan. Tapi, tidak secepat dan sefrontal ini juga.

"Aku harus menunggu Appa dulu. Aku akan berusaha untuk bertanggung jawab"

Kris, Xiumin, dan Tao mengangguk mengerti. Berada di tempat Sehun sekarang bukanlah hal yang mudah. Menjadi seorang anak yang harus patuh dan tunduk terhadap semua ajaran dari Appanya sejak kecil hingga sekarang benar-benar membuatnya amat berhati-hati.

"Nah, Tuan Huang. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau ada masalah?"

"A-Aniya. Hanya saja aku belum sanggup berlari. Dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku Tuan Huang. Panggil saja Tao"

"Iya, baiklah. Dan aku tau, kau sudah terlalu lama terbaring di ranjang putih Rumah Sakit. Kau harus membiasakan diri lagi"

"Ah, iya. Baiklah, gomawo!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya sesekali. Ia melihat jam yang ada di dinding, pukul 8.00. Bukannya ini sudah malam? Dan, di mana ia sekarang? Kamar ini benar-benar penuh dengan suasana putih. Seperti kamar seorang pangeran dari negeri fantasi.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun. Aku senang kalau kau sudah bangun" ujar seseorang. Ia muncul dari balik daun pintu, ia membawakan sebuah mangkuk dan segelas air putih.

"Hm… A-Aku dimana?"

"Ini di kamarku. Kris sudah pulang. Xiumin hyung dan Tao hyung juga sudah pulang. Ada apa? Kau mencari mereka?"

"A-Aniya. Aku hanya bingung. Kenapa aku harus berada di sini"

"Jadi, kau tidak mau?"

"Aniya. Tapi, kenapa aku harus berada di sini? Ini kan kamarmu. Aku menjadi tidak enak hati"

"Ottokhe? Padahal, aku berencana menjadikan kamar ini sebagai milikmu juga"

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku ingin kita menikah, agar aegya nanti tidak repot-repot berkenalan dengan Eomma dan Appanya. Arraseo?"

"Arraseo"

Luhan kemudian menatap wajah Sehun yang sedang fokus terhadap makanan hangat yang tadi di bawanya. Makanan itu masih mengeluarkan uap yang mengepul. Tapi, aromanya tidak ada sama sekali.

"A-Aku boleh meminta sesuatu?" tanya Luhan.

"Silahkan yeobo" Cusss… Luhan benar-benar merasa mukanya terpanggang. Yeobo? Belum ada yang mengatakan seperti itu padanya. Ia benar-benar senang sekaligus merasa tersipu.

"A-Aku… A-Aku… I-Ingin… Mi-Minum… Bu-Bubble… T-Tea"

"Bubble tea?"

"I-Iya. Aku mohon"

"Kau ngidam? Perasaan cepat sekali"

"Molla. Aku menginginkan itu. A-Aku minta maaf karena merepotkanmu Hun"

Sehun kemudian tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian menyendokkan sebuah suapan pertama darinya untuk Luhan. Yak sendokan pertama. Luhan mengunyah itu dengan perlahan. Kemudian, Sehun menelpon seseorang.

"Annyeong. Suho hyung. Kau dimana sekarang?"

"Oh… Baiklah. Aku ingin meminta tolong. Belikan aku bubble tea—"

"Taro bubble tea" ujar Luhan membenarkan pesanannya. Ia tidak mau meminum rasa lain sekarang. Ia benar-benar menginginkan Taro bubble tea.

"Ah, ia. Baiklah. Khamsahamnida"

Sehun menutup telponnya dengan wajah yang terlihat kusut. Ia seperti merasakan kecewa.

"Mian. Bubble tea-nya tidak bisa di belikan" Luhan kemudian menunduk. Ia amat menginginkannya sekarang. Tapi, sepertinya ia harus menunda hingga hari esok.

"Tapi, dalam beberapa menit akan segera datang. Kau tidak perlu membeli. Tapi, pesananmu akan segera datang"

Luhan membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia tak menyangka kalau Sehun orangnya memang terkadang membuatnya terkejut, merasakan sebuah kejutan tersendiri.

Cklek…

"Sehun… Luhan…" panggil seseorang dari balik pintu.

"E-EOMMA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan belum di perbolehkan untuk banyak bergerak, sehingga ia masih berbaring di kasur empuk Sehun. Sedangkan Eomma Sehun, Oh Sungmin dan Appa Sehun, Oh Kyuhyun sedang duduk di sofa di dekat ranjang Sehun, dimana Luhan sedang terbaring.

"Ah… Aku merasa kasihan padamu Hun. Kau benar-benar di berikan calon istri yang baik. Tapi, sayangnya kau belum bisa menikmatinya lagi" keluh Kyuhyun. Tapi, jeweran Sungmin ke telinga Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun diam seperti anak kucing yang lugu.

"Tunggu. Aku ingin bertanya. Appa, apa boleh aku menikahi Luhan?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kemudian menepuk pundak Sehun persamaan. Membuat namja berwajah dingin yang sedang duduk di dekat sang Yeobonya bingung. Entah iya, entah tidak.

"Tapi, atas dasar apa dahulu Hun?"

"Aku mencintainya sejak pertama bertemu. Dan juga, aku ingin anak kami mengenal kedua orang tuanya kelak"

Wajah Luhan memerah. Ia mendapati mata Sehun menatapnya. Aa… Luhan benar-benar amat blushing sekarang. Ia tak menyangka, Sehun mengatakan itu di depannya.

"Dalam dua hari kalian menikah. Menikah seperti pasangan yang tak ingin di ketahui saja. Bagaimana?" ujar Sungmin.

HunHan tertohok dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Sungmin barusan. Bahkan Luhan hampir saja terbangun dengan cepat. Tapi, aksinya itu di halangi oleh rasa sakit yang masih ia rasakan.

"Ya sudah. Appa dan Eomma kembali ke kamar dulu" pamit Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kemudian menggandeng Sungmin dalam rengkuhannya di depan Sehun dan Luhan. Ya, tatapan mesum Kyuhyun membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri. Ia sekarang paham, bagaimana Sehun bisa menyerangnya dengan amat 'buas'.

"Sudahlah. Kau juga harus istirahat, dua hari itu tidak akan lama. Tenang saja" Sehun kemudian mengusap pelan kepala Luhan. Ia kemudian mengecup dahi Luhan. Luhan merasa ada beberapa manusia mini yang bergelantungan di matanya. "Selamat tidur… Yeobo"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mwo? Dua hari lagi?"

"Ne. Sampaikan pada yang lain ya! Aracchi?"

"N-Ne. A-Arasseo"

Luhan kemudian kembali meletakkan handphonenya. Kyungsoo sudah ia beritahu, berarti ia bisa santai sekarang. Tapi, belum sesantai orang biasa…

"Hoekk…"

Ya, morning sick membuat Luhan belum bisa rileks sepenuhnya. Sehun sudah pergi ke kantornya, sekarang ia yang harus tinggal di sini dengan orang tua Sehun. "Luhan, bisa aku masuk?"

Luhan kemudian menjawab pelan, "Ne. Masuk saja Eomma" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kemudian duduk di samping Luhan. Luhan kemudian menegakkan badannya. "Mianhae. Kau masih ingat isi kontrak kan? Jangan pernah berharap pada pernikahan ini. Aku mohon, biarkan Sehun dan cucu kami mandiri setelahnya" pinta Sungmin.

Luhan tidak terlalu kaget sekarang, ia masih ingat isi kontrak itu.

Luhan akan melakukan hubungan seperti apapun untuk mendapatkan anak dari Oh Sehun,

Menikah dengan Sehun, bukan berarti Luhan masuk ke daftar anggota keluarga Oh,

Anak Luhan dari Sehun harus di serahkan pada keluarga Oh selambat-lambatnya dua minggu setelah Luhan melahirkan,

Luhan akan di bawa pergi ke Jeju dan tidak akan pernah mengungkit masalah anak dari Sehun.

Terlihat kejam? Ya, ini yang harus Luhan lakukan sekarang. Menjalani semua pernikahan boneka ini selama setahun kemudian menghilang. Menyedihkan sekali…

Luhan mengangguk mengerti pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Terlebih lagi, Kyuhyun yang amat mengaharapkan penerus Sehun. "Hm… Boleh aku memohon sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun menukar pandangannya dengan Sungmin sejenak, kemudian langsung mengangguk setuju. "Aku ingin tinggal di rumahku selama sembilan bulan ini"

"Aku setuju" jawab Kyuhyun langsung.

Kyuhyun tidak memikirkan lagi resiko yang bisa terjadi nanti. Yang penting sekarang, demi kenyamanan penerus keluarga Oh, ia rela melakukan apapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini tengah berlangsung upacara sakral yang di dambakan semua insan di dunia ini. Hanya saja, Luhan sekarang sudah tampak lebih gemuk. Dengan setelan yang sudah di persiapkan, Luhan tampil dengan baik. Ia mengucapkan ikrar di depan pendeta dengan amat lancar, membuat semua hadirin kemudian bertepuk tangan.

"Kedua mempelai, sekarang sudah bisa berciuman" Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Ia merengkuh Luhan dalam dekapannya. Akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan bibir Luhan.

Di bangku penonton, Xiumin duduk di samping Tao dan Lay. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah d goda oleh dua serigala tampan yang sanggup membuat semua yeoja dan namja bertekuk lutut.

Kris terus saja memandangi Tao yang menangis penuh haru dari tadi. Menurut Kris, sejak ia bertemu dengan Tao, Tao itu amat mirip dengan seorang wanita, ia berlaku lembut dan amat… yah… mungkin… feminim.

Sedangkan Jongdae yang duduk sebaris dengan Xiumin tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Xiumin. Seakaan merasakan ia akan di mangsa, Xiumin kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya, kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Luhan dan memberikan sedikit pendapatnya mengenai Luhan di depan semua hadirin yang datang. Yah… Chen harus menahan hasratnya sedikit lagi untuk mendapatkan Xiumin.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang terlibat dalam suasana yang amat kaku sekarang. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, hingga Baekhyun menepuk punggung Jongin. "Kau jangan menatapnya seperti itu. Kalau mau di makan, makan saja. Lagi pula, ia belum di miliki siapapun"

Hahaha… Para namja spesial sepertinya mendapatkan banyak godaan dari namja-namja ganas yang ternyata temannya Sehun. Ah… Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan sedang duduk memperhatikan teman-teman mereka yang sudah mulai akrab.

"Ah… Luhannie~ Mianhae, aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Mwo? Katakan saja!"

"Saranghaeyo Hannie. Gomawo ne? karena kau mau mengandung anakku, padahal aku yakin kau saat itu tengah menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat"

Luhan menatap mata Sehun intens. Ia baru pertama kali mendengar ucapan tulus dari seorang namja sebaik Sehun. Namun sayangnya lamanya untuk menatap mata itu terus berkurang. Semakin cepat aegya mereka lahir, semakin dekat pula perpisahan antara Luhan dan Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cklik…

Sehun kemudian meletakkan badan Luhan ke atas kasur king size sebuah hotel bintang lima di Seoul. Ia menatap Luhan dengan dalam, kemudian mengecup dahi Luhan beberapa lama. "Hannie, apa aku boleh—" Luhan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sehun. "K-Kau boleh memilikiku Hun. Silahkan"

Sehun langsung saja menerjang Luhan yang ada di depannya. Ia mencium leher Luhan hingga meninggalkan banyak bekas kemerahan. Luhan harus membuka lagi semua kenangan pahitnya dengan Sehun, malam di mana Sehun memilikinya seutuhnya. Ia berusaha untuk menikmatinya. _Luhan… aku mohon… bertahanlah…_ batinnya.

"Hh… Sehunnie~"

"N-Ne… Hannie?"

"A-Aku ingin berganti baju dulu. Ini benar-benar menyesakkan"

Sehun kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan. Kemudian Luhan memilih baju piyama di kloset pakaian berwarna putih itu. tapi, tampaknya Luhan kebingungan. "Hun… Kau membelikanku banyak sekali baju kelonggaran"

Sehun kemudian berjalan ke arah Luhan, kemudian memberikan sebuah piyama couple dengan _chibi _bubble tea yang amat imut. "Pakailah… aku memang membelikan piyama yang agak longgar. Supaya nanti uri aegya tidak sesak nafas"

Luhan kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tapi Sehun masih saja mengikuti Luhan ke kamar mandi. Hingga Luhan kemudian mulai protes dengan perlakuan Sehun padanya. "Wae yo Sehunna?"

"Aku ingin berganti baju juga" ucapnya dengan manja. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah piyama yang tergantung di gantungan handuk. Piyama biru yang merupakan kebalikan piyama Luhan. "Ayo kita ganti baju bersama!"

Luhan tertohok dengan apa yang di katakan Sehun. Walaupun ia sudah pernah berhubungan darah dengan Sehun sebelumnya. Tapi, tetap saja ia masih merasakan malu. "A-Aniya"

Sehun kemudian langsung membuka tuksedo abu-abunya di depan Luhan. Memperlihatkan absnya yang six pack itu di depan Luhan. Panas seketika… Luhan berusaha untuk meredam panas di wajahnya. Ia mencuci mukanya kemudian menatap cermin, tapi wajahnya masih saja merah…

"Luhannie~ Apa kau ingin membuatku menunggu?" goda Sehun. Luhan kemudian membalikkan badannya, ia menubruk dada Sehun. Kemudian langsung melepas pakaian yang membuatnya gerah itu. Perutnya sudah mulai membuncit, karena di dalam sana ada sebuah kehidupan yang akan menjadi kenangan bagi Luhan di masa depan.

Karena tidak ingin kelamaan, Luhan kemudian memasang piyamanya. Sehun kemudian merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Siap kah untuk malam ini?"

"Ne. _I'm already"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"S-Sehunna. Ooh… A-Appo… Huh…"

"Ah… Ye-Yeobbo… Uakh… Saranghaeyo"

Sehun masih saja terkadang meracau sambil menyatakan cintanya pada Luhan. Tapi,Luhan masih belum bisa menerima cinta Sehun. Ia tahu kalau Sehun lebih muda darinya. Ia menganggap itu adalah sebuah kata-kata yang mungkin akan ia balas suatu hari nanti.

"Na-Nado… S-Saranghae" ujar Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Yeah… Chapter 3 muncul. Mianhae, Aoi publishnya nggak bisa hari Rabu kemaren, soalnya banyak tugas. Apalagi IPS dan IPA *timpuk Aoi pake buku tebal*. **

**Nah, untuk Valentine Day, Aoi bakalan bikin chapter depan lebih panjang sekaligus lebih buka-bukaan mengenai masa depan aegya nantinya.**

**Balas ripiuw dulu ya?**

**rainrhainyrianarhianie : Hahaha… Udah ke jawab ya pertanyaan kamu. Wkwkwkwk… jangan cemas, author nggak kejam kok, cuma bengis aja. Sehun penggoda paling hebat di sini, ia mewarisi sifat evil bapaknya.**

**kim heeki : Iya, mianhae ne? Author memang baru pindah dari anime/manga ke screenplay. NC-nya untuk chapter 3 udah saya siapin kok. Tapi dengan banyak lelehan darah yang keluar dari hidung saya.**

** : iya, Luhannie baik-baik aja kok. Tao di sini marah karena merasa udah nggak bisa ngejaga Luhan. Dan karena dia juga Luhan menjual badannya ke keluarga Oh. Udah update ya!**

**liJunyi : Semua seme dan uke bakalan muncul, karena castnya anggota EXO semua. Ne, gomawo. Mian ne, karena kecepatan. Gomawo untuk semuanya!**

**Riyoung17 : Ini sudah ya!**

**younlayclous88 : jangan ngamuk dong chingudeul -_- Luhan nggak keguguran kan? Author kan seorang yeoja cantik, pintar, baik hari dan dermawan. Wkwkwkwk…**

**lisnana1 : ne, sudah saya kasih tau jawabannya kan? Oke deh. Makasih semua semangatnya!**

**cupcupcuphie12 : Hohoho… Sehun bakalan nge-**_**yadongin**_** Luhan dalam keadaan bagaimanapun kok! Tenang aja ya! Oke, next!**

**baekhyunniewife : yah yah… nggak keguguran.**

**hunhanminute : iya… Luhan positif hamil… Chulkhae! Makasih!**

**MissYiFanCho : Duh… kamu lagi ngapain? Silat ya? Auhtor takut!**

**Babyxing : Luhan nggak keguguran kok! Jadi, tenang aja!**

**QrttRra88 : ah, tak apa kalau belum review. Luhannia jatuh, sayang! NC-Nya di chapter depan ya!**

**Kyuuka : hahaha… kyuuka, sabar dulu mbok. Saya juga nanti ceritain, Luhan aja belon cerita ama saya! *kayak emak-emak perkumpulan gosip*. Nggak kok! Hahaha! Sehun emang Appa yang baik.**

**Flower you : sudah lanjut ya!**

**DarkLily : ne. Iya, tapi sebenarnya ia baik kok!**

**Ohsrh : mianhae! Jangan keras-keras teriaknya *kok teriak nggak keras-keras?*. Kacian Aegyanya ya! Biarin dia bobok dulu di pelut mama LuLu.**

**20Gag : iya deh… iya… hahaha! Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya!**

**Luluna99 : jangan. Sehunnya masih mau kok! Nggak keguguran kok! Kalau mengenai chapter, Aoi masih belum tau, karena ini menurut feelnya Aoi dulu mau kejam atau nggak ceritanya. Kalau kejam, pasti lama, kalau baik, pasti cepat banget.**

**EunRosy : Oke… Oke… gomawo ripiuwnya!**

**ShinJiWoo920202 : nggak kok. HunHan moment? Ada kok. Bakalan banyak, tenang aja!**

**Guest : dia oke-oke aja di sana! tenang! Nanti dulu ya! Kita fokus sama HunHan. Tapi, pasti ada kayak selingan seperti di cuplikan pernikahan HunHan. Seme nggak brengsek. Kalau nggak ada seme, kita nggak bisa nge-ship lho!**

**Diaanastari : oke, ada romancenya. Tenang aja!**

**Minwooimitasi : nggak keguguran kok! Iya, TaoRis cinlok tuh.**

**Movyssi : ne, gomawo!**

**Kinan : semua kejawab ya!**

**Dela : nggak kok!**

**Vephoenix : gapapa kok! Sama dong, aku juga mge-ship entar ratednya M-Preg. Nggak keguguran kok! Di awal, Sehun itu cinta pandangan pertama, yang sekarang baru LuLu aja. Uke yang lain nanti gilirannya *nah lho?***

**Ancient Kyungmyeon : iya, dia sadar, nggak pingsan. Iye. Iya. Makasih!**

**Junia angel : hahaha… banyak cara agar HunHan bisa bersatu kok! Oke, makasih udah baca!**

** .5648 : makasih deh untuk semua adegan kecuali NC. NC-Nya di chapter 3 aja ya!**

**Irnaaa90 : nggak kok!**

**WinterHeaven : annyeong. Hahaha… judulnya aneh ya? Setau aku, aku deh, anaknya mereka. Hahaha! Mabok nggak kalau di ombang-ambing di rahimnya Luhan? Wkwkwkwk**

**PUuPpyyto : iya. Makacih!**

**Kym Rin – SehunOhSeorinKim : darahnya ngalir di kaki. Kayak di pilem-pilem noh. Oke, makasih**

**Nah, semua review udah saya jawab untuk chapter 2, untuk chapter 3 saat valentine aja saya publish. So, tunggu aja ya!**

**Gomawo!**


	4. HunHan moment

**Chapter 4**

**You and Aegya are mine!**

**All Cast © Tuhan dan Eomma Appanya**

**You and Aegya are mine! © FujoAoi**

**Rate : M-Preg**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luhan, memiliki organ yang dimiliki oleh yeoja-yeoja di luar sana bersama dengan lima teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi, apa yang harus Luhan lakukan ketika ia harus mengandung anak dari Oh Sehun? Namja dingin yang diam-diam menyukainya. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Cast : All Of Cool Wolf (All EXO). Rate : M-Preg. Warning! Typo, and beberapa adengan NC yang di cut. Karena author nggak tahan baca NC-NC-an. Oke? Read And Review Pleaseeee!**

**.**

**.**

**Mianhae, karena sebelumnya banyak typo. Sekarang chapter 4 ya, bukan chapter 3. Mian (TT_TT). Dan untuk umur kehamilan Luhan itu udah 2 minggu ya! Kalau sebelumnya saya bilang 1 minggu, mian. Saya plin-plan kalau masalah waktu.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mencoba untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya memang ia dapatkan malam ini. Padahal, kandungan Luhan masih belum terlalu kuat.

"Se-Sehunna. Ja-Jangan terlalu ke-keras… Uri a-aegya nanti ba-bagaimana?"

"Ye-Yeobo... Jangan khawatir. Ukh… tidak akan berbahaya… a-aku sudah bertanya pa-pada Kris" lenguh Sehun.

Luhan kemudian pasrah dengan apa yang di lakukan Sehun pada dirinya. Selagi Sehun menikmati tubuhnya, pikirannya melayang pada nasib dirinya dalam beberapa bulan kedepan. Sehun yang menyadari bahwa Luhan sudah tidak menikmatinya kemudian mengakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di pundak Luhan yang meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"Hah… Ada apa yeobo?"

"A-Ah… aniya"

"Jinja?"

"Ne. Lanjutkan saja. Mian, mengecewakanmu"

Sehun kemudian mulai mencium leher Luhan dengan seduktif. Meninggalkan banyak kissmark berwarna kemerahan. Luhan berusaha untuk mengikuti permainan Sehun. _Ah… Sialan… Sehun benar-benar membuatku terbuai, _batin Luhan. Luhan mulai bergerak tidak nyaman. Sehun mulai menyelusupi dada Luhan yang mulai membesar membuat Luhan sedikit geli.

"Ah… Se-Sehunnie"

"Waeyo? Luhannie?"

"Ge-geli. Kau be-benar –benar"

Sehun kemudian melanjutkan pergerakannya ke perut Luhan. Ia kemudian membuka piyama Luhan yang baru kancingnya saja terbuka. Perut Luhan yang berbeda sejak beberapa minggu lalu sejak ia lihat.

"Kau semakin gendut. Ne?"

"N-Ne"

Sehun kemudian mengusap perut Luhan dengan pelan. "Aegya. Ini appamu. Nanti, kalau kau sudah lahir, maukah kau berbagi dengan appa mengenai eommamu?" Luhan menatap rambut coklat Sehun dengan tatapan seolah-olah terharu, padahal hatinya amat sakit saat itu.

"Arraseo. Appa tidak akan kasar kali ini dengan eommamu. Jadi, tenanglah di sana ya! Jadilah anak yang baik nantinya!"

Luhan kali ini pasrah. Sehun sudah mengatakan itu pada anak mereka. Berarti sampai jumpa untuk tidur tenang pada malam ini.

"Bersiaplah… Xi Luhan…" goda Sehun.

"Ahjussi mesum!" teriak Luhan.

Sehun kemudian menggerayangi tubuh putih Luhan. Luhan bagaikan rusa yang tak berdaya melawan seorang pemburu. Ia benar-benar menyerah…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Paginya…

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Mata kecil bak mata rusa itu mencoba untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang masuk melalui kaca besar di balik gorden kamar hotel tempat ia menginap menghabiskan malam pertamanya dengan Sehun. Tapi, sekarang ia teringat akan dimana Sehun berada. Hanya selimut ini yang menutupi dirinya sekarang.

Luhan menarik selimut itu, ia berusaha untuk bangkit. Badannya serasa remuk, lebih remuk di banding saat malam ia berkenalan dengan Sehun. Ia mencari-cari sosok yang muncul di benaknya setiap ia memikirkan aegya yang tumbuh di rahimnya itu.

"Pagi… Hyung~"

Sehun muncul sambil membawa semangkuk bubur jamur hangat. Ia sudah berpakaian dengan kaos hitam dan celana panjang berwarna putih. Rambutnya kelihatan basah. Ia menyampirkan sebuah handuk kecil di lehernya.

"Pa-Pagi Sehun. Tumben kau memanggilku hyung. Dari mana kita berbeda 4 tahun?"

"Aku baru di sms Jongin. Temanku yang mengantarmu bertemu dengan Kris kemarin. Dia orangnya. Orang kepercayaan appaku"

Sehun kemudian merapikan poni Luhan yang membuat dahi Luhan tertutupi. "Kau mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu?" Luhan kemudian menarik selimutnya. Ia masuk ke dalam selimut itu sebentar, kemudian…

"A-Aku ingin mandi"

"Oh… mau aku mandikan?"

"Ti-Tidak perlu"

Luhan dengan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Untuk saja, ia tidak terjatuh. Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara gemericik air. Tapi, kemudian Luhan mengeluarkan kepalanya, mencari-cari Sehun.

"Tolong ambilkan handuk dan bajuku"

"O-Oke"

Sehun kemudian menyuruh Luhan untuk mandi cepat. Karena, Luhan bisa kedinginan kalau terlalu lama mandi. Sehun mengambilkan sebuah handuk, baju dan celana. Ia kemudian meletakkannya di atas kasur.

Cklek…

Luhan kemudian keluar kamar mandi dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Ia seperti kucing yang baru di mandikan. Sehun berdiri di depan kamar mandi sambil membawa handuk yang kemudian ia lap kan ke tubuh Luhan.

"Bagaimana? Airnya dingin?"

"Di luar sini iya. Karena aku mandi tadi dengan air hangat"

Spontan, Sehun memeluk Luhan. "A-Apa ini?" Luhan mendadak menjadi ling lung. "Aku ingin mengahangatkan kau hyung"

"Jangan panggil aku hyung. Cukup Luhan saja"

"Yeobo?"

"Ya-Ya sudah… yeobo atau apa saja"

"Baiklah"

Luhan kemudian memakai baju yang sudah di siapkan Sehun untuknya. Baju itu lebih besar dari pada baju-baju sebelumnya di rumahnya. Ia menatap pipinya yang semakin tembem. Ia kemudian teringat akan Hyungnya, Xiumin beserta dongsaeng-dongseangnya.

"Xiumin hyung, Tao hyung, Kyungsoo hyung, Baekhyun hyung dan Lay hyung, mereka menelpon saat kau sedang mandi. Tapi, telpon itu hanya sebentar"

Luhan kemudian mengambil handphone birunya. Satu misscall dari Xiumin Hyung. Ia kemudian memencet tombol berwarna hijau untuk kembali menelpon Xiumin. Tapi, handphonenya di rebut oleh Sehun yang ternyata lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aniya" larang Sehun.

Luhan kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia sedikit merasa terkekang oleh Sehun sekarang. Tapi, Sehun malah mencubit dengan gemas pipi Luhan yang tembem itu. Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Sehun kemudian mencium bibir Luhan yang mengerucut itu.

Luhan kemudian terdiam mendapatkan perlakuan baik dari Sehun. Kemudian perutnya serasa berbunyi. Kruk… kruk…

"Oh… Yeobo, kau lapar? Uri aegya pasti juga lapar!"

Sehun kemudian langsung menuju telpon yang ada di kamar, meminta _room service_. Sehun kemudian mulai memesan makanan yang menurutnya harus ia sediakan sebagai hari pertamanya sebagai seorang appa dan juga sebagai seorang suami yang baik.

Luhan ternyata sedang berkecamuk dengan hati kecilnya. Ia terduduk di sisi ranjang dengan menunduk. Sesekali ia mengelus perut datarnya yang mulai terlihat gendut._ Bubble tea…_ gumamnya. Ia membayangkan segelas bubble tea tersedia di depannya. Ia tidak ingin makan makanan lain. Tapi, demi aegya, dia harus makan. Tapi… tapi… tapi…

"Yeobo…" panggil Sehun pada Luhan.

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun. Tapi, dia malah semakin ingin memintanya pada Sehun. Uwahh… Luhan sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia ingin memintanya sekarang.

"A-Aku… Ingin… Bubble tea"

"Lagi?"

"Ne. apa aku membuatmu repot?"

"A-Aniya. Hanya saja, kau harus makan dulu sebelum meminumnya"

"Aniya!"

"Luhannie~" bujuk Sehun.

Kemudian, pesanan Sehun datang. Sehun membawanya ke dalam. Luhan kemudian mengerucutkan mulutnya kembali. Ia kesal, harus memakan itu lagi. Seumur hidupnya, dia sudah bosan memakan itu.

"Sehun…" bujuk Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng tidak setuju. Mata indah Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca. Tik… tik… baju Luhan kemudian mulai di basahi oleh air mata dari mata indah itu.

"S-Sehunnie~ Jahat!"

Sehun sekarang salah tingkah. Bagaimana ini? Dia tidak ingin membuat Luhan menangis. Tapi, dia juga harus memaksa Luhan makan. Agar uri aegya terpenuhi gizinya.

"Baiklah… Yeobo… Aku akan meminta tolong lagi ke Suho Hyung untuk membelikannya?"

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne. Sekarang makan dulu. Aku akan menelpon Suho Hyung dulu. Habiskan, jangan di buang. Ingat aegya harus makan! Aracchi?"

"Ne. Arrasseo! Khamsahamnida"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

8 bulan kemudian…

"Sehunnie~" panggil Luhan. Sekarang saatnya untuk Sehun pergi bekerja. Sehun sedang memakai dasinya. Sedangkan Luhan duduk bersandar di kasur besar mereka. Aneka mainan dan perlengkapan bayi sudah tersedia di dekat mereka.

"Ne Yeobo? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun ketika Luhan berusaha untuk bangkit dan berdiri.

Sehun kemudian membantu Luhan untuk berdiri. Badan Luhan sudah lebih berat, kemudian dadanya juga sudah mulai membesar. Luhan kemudian dapat berdiri. Dia kemudian menarik pelan dasi Sehun yang menjadi longgar ketika Sehun membantunya bangun.

"Gomawo!"

Luhan kemudian menarik Sehun untuk segera turun. Mereka menemukan appa dan eomma Sehun atau appa dan eomma Luhan juga yang sedang duduk bersarapan pagi. Sudah 8 bulan mereka tetap memilih tinggal di Korea agar mereka terus melihat perkembangan kehamilan Luhan.

"Annyeong!" sapa Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kemudian mempersilahkan Luhan dan Sehun untuk segera duduk. Tapi, Luhan tampak sedikit gelisah. Sungmin kemudian bertanya pada Luhan, "Waeyo, Luhannie?"

"A-Aniya Omoni" jawab Luhan. Ia mulai mengontrol nafasnya. Tapi tetap tidak bisa.

Hh… Hh…

_A-Appo… _batin Luhan.

Cairan bening itu mengalir dari pangkal paha Luhan ke bawah. "A-Ah… Appo! Akh…"

Sungmin yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Luhan tersentak kaget ketika Luhan mendadak mengerang kesakitan. Sungmin langsung menyingkap rok yang di pakai Luhan. Sudah…

"Sehun cepat keluarkan mobil. Kyu… tolong gendong Luhan segera. Aku akan segera mengambil tas Luhan"

"MWO?" ucap Kyuhyun dan Sehun bersamaan.

"LUHAN AKAN SEGERA MELAHIRKAN!" jelas Sungmin.

"MWO!" Sehun terlonjak kaget dari tempat duduknya.

"PPALI!"

Semua kegiatan pagi itu terpaksa menjadi kegiatan dengan judul 'Persalinan Luhan'. Sungmin berlari ke sana kemari untuk membawa keperluan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menggendong Luhan ke mobil. Sehun sudah bersiap di mobil, kemudian membantu sang appa membawa istrinya.

Sungmin langsung menutup pintu ketika ia sudah masuk ke mobil sambil membawa sebuah tas besar berwarna biru muda. Mereka langsung membawa Luhan ke Rumah Sakit Seoul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huff… Huf…"

Luhan berada di kasur yang akan membawanya ke ruang persalinan. Sehun berlari beriringan sambil memegang tangan Luhan dengan erat. Luhan menatap wajah Sehun dengan tatapan meminta tolong. Pandangan Luhan mengabur… Dia ingin menangis sekarang. Sakit…

"Luhannie~ Yeobo~ Aku tau kalau kau seseorang yang kuat. Tolonglah, perjuangkan uri aegya. Ne?"

Hanya anggukan kecil yang di dapat Sehun sebagai balasan. Luhan langsung terlelap. Hingga mereka sampai di ruangan persalinan.

"Luhan! Bangunlah!" Luhan kemudian kembali tersadar. Dia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan meringis.

"Tolong! Lahirkan uri aegya. Dia akan menjadi seorang aegya yang kyeopta! Ne?"

Luhan kemudian langsung mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Dorong Luhan-ya!" dorong seorang dokter.

"Huah… Hh… Hh…"

"Ayo lebih kuat!"

"Aku mohon Luhannie~" pinta Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao datang bersama Kris dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Tao yang sedang hamil tua juga meringis kesakitan berlari-lari ke arah ruangan persalinan Luhan. Di sana, Xiumin dan Chen sudah duduk. BaekhyunxChanyeol dan LayxSuho juga datang.

"Bagaimana?"

Xiumin menggidikkan bahunya dengan pelan. Kemudian Kyungsoo datang bersama Kai yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Kyungsoo sedang hamil muda ternyata.

Uek… Uekk…

"Mwo?" ucap 10 orang itu bersamaan karena kaget.

Uek… Uek…

Para Uke atau Eomma dengan senang berpelukan. Dan para seme bertepuk tangan. Tak lama, Sehun datang sambil membawa seorang aegya dengan badan yang masih penuh darah.

"Namja. Oh, Se Han"

"Kyeopta!" ujar Tao riang. Sedangkan Kris melihat bagaimana ekspresi sang istri dengan seksama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah lahir ya?"

"Iya"

"Baiklah"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Mianhae! Karena update yang nggak pernah tepat waktu. Nah, NC-nya juga nggak hot (saya nggak ahli buat gituan). Dan alurnya kecepatan? Emang. Di chapter selanjutnya baru alurnya pelan tapi pasti.**

**Oh iya, mengenai update. Saya seorang siswa SMP kelas 9, maka dengan ini saya mungkin akan update agak lama. Jadi, jangan marah ataupun protes ya! Saya mohon maklum.**

**Nah, sekarang saya balas reviewnya ya!**

**Kim heeki : mianhae. Typo membuat salah paham nih. Di sana maksudnya hubungan badan. Mianhae, NC-nya nggak hot. Hahaha!**

**rainrhainyrianarhianie**** : yadong nih anak (tabok Hyorin) Kita lihat chapter depan ya! Di sana sudah akan saya mulai cerita yang sebenarnya!**

**Ohsrh : iya… hahaha… jangan ngambek ya, mentang-mentang NC di skip…**

**Younlaycious88 : iya… berharaplah akan happy ending**

**Ancient Kyungmeon : iya, emang pendek.**

**Ara Krisan : mianhae… saya bisa membuatnya. Tapi kayaknya dalam sequelnya nanti atau di mana gitu. Soalnya saya di sini fokus dulu ke HunHan**

**Cupcupcuphie12 : saya tega nih! (tabok HunHan) Boleh dong di pisah (di cium Sehun) Hahaha… kejam ya?**

**Riyoung17 : iya. Luhan orangnya sabaran kok!**

**DarkLiliy : ff nggak jahat. Saya yang jahat (evil smirk)**

**WinterHeaven : gue anak tunggal HunHan (di cipok sehun) hahaha! Saya juga KyuMin, YunJae, JinBoon shippers, dan lainnya. Oke, gomawo!**

**MinwooImitasi : boleh, tapi entar dulu ya!**

**Babyxing : author bakalan pisahin deh! (jahat mode on)**

**HunHanMinute : nyesek? Jangan nangis ya! Kontrakan 10 juta per tahun.**

**Luluna99 : kyumin di sini ada alasannya kok bikin kayak gitu kejamnya.**

**EunRosy : mereka ngerestuin. Tapi, ada suatu alasan khusus yang membuat mereka harus di pisah.**

**Lisnana : udah ada di atas, kalau Oh Se Han itu kyeopta abisss… yadong anak bapak nggak jauh beda ya? Yehet…**

**ShinJiWoo920202 : jangan sedih. Oh, typo saya benar-benar kurang teliti. Mianhae! 2 minggu ya, kandungan Luhan! Sehun nggak tau apa-apa.**

** : iya… kasihan LuLu…**

**Exindira : tunggu aja nanti ya!**

**Diaanastari**** : mereka nggak kejam kok. Authornya yang kejam**

**Guest : hahaha… nggak lama. Paling Cuma sampe negara api kalah.**

**Irnaaa90 : mereka nggak jahat. Author yang jahat!**

**RZHH 261220 : adek baru?**

**Vephoenix**** : sungmin di sini namja. Couple lain di tunggu aja ya!**

**Luhanxxhi : udah ya!**

**Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi : Sehun cinta tulus ama Luhan. Makasih pujiannya.**

**Pandacherry : iya. Benar itu. di depan cepat, di belakang lama lho nanti.**

**Hunhan'schild : aniya (jahat)**

**Oke, mian jika ada kesalahan nama, dan typo yang bertebaran di mana-mana. Dan mungkin chapter ini nggak sesuai harapan? Ya, karena saya sedang sibuk dengan TO di sekolah serta persiapan lainnya menuju UN.**

**Kalau mau nanya tentang ff ini, silahkan ya PM dan lainnya. Oh, mengenai yang mau pin BB saya, silahkan tanya saja lewat PM oke?**

**Review minimal : 15**

**Gomawo!**

**FujoAoi**

**Happy Valentine Day!**


	5. Far away

**Chapter 5**

**You and Aegya are mine!**

**All Cast © Tuhan dan Eomma Appanya**

**You and Aegya are mine! © FujoAoi**

**Rate : M-Preg**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luhan, memiliki organ yang dimiliki oleh yeoja-yeoja di luar sana bersama dengan lima teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi, apa yang harus Luhan lakukan ketika ia harus mengandung anak dari Oh Sehun? Namja dingin yang diam-diam menyukainya. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Cast : All Of Cool Wolf (All EXO). Rate : M-Preg. Warning! Typo, and beberapa adengan NC yang di cut. Karena author nggak tahan baca NC-NC-an. Oke? Read And Review Pleaseeee!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun memandang wajah Luhan sejenak. Sudah semalaman ia belum sadar juga. Iya, karena Luhan benar-benar kelelahan. Melahirkan Se Han bukan tanpa perjuangan keras. Sehun tau itu karena Luhan benar-benar mencengkram tangannya erat sekali saat mengedan. Bahkan, perlakuan Luhan itu meninggalkan jejak di tangannya.

"Ukh…" lenguh Luhan pelan. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menangkap rahang khas yang di miliki Sehun berada di depannya. "Se-Sehunnie~"

"Yeobo, kau sudah bangun?" Sehun kemudian menyibak poni Luhan yang membuat ia kesulitan melihat Sehun. "Ne. Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Luhan khawatir pada Sehun. "Ah, aku tidak bisa tidur"

"Waeyo?" Luhan kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya secara perlahan. "A-Aniya. Hanya saja aku tidak membayangkan kalau Se Han sudah lahir" Luhan memendang Sehun dengan tatapan aneh.

"Dia benar-benar seperti _photocopy_ kita berdua" Luhan kemudian menarik wajah Sehun ke depan wajahnya. Ia dapat merasakan nafas Sehun. "Karena, dia uri aegya" ujar Luhan lirih. Ia tau, dua minggu lagi dia akan benar-benar kehilangan Sehun yang sudah ia cintai dan Se Han yang akan baru berumur dua minggu.

Setitik _liquid_ bening itu jatuh di pipi Sehun. Ia melihat mata Luhan mengeluarkan _liquid _kecil itu. dia benar-benar kalut sekarang. Apa yang ia perbuat pada Luhan. Sehingga Luhan menangis.

"Omo. Luhannie~ Yeobo. Waeyo?"

"A-Aniya. Aku senang. Kita akan selalu bersama-sama Se Han—"

"Untuk selamanya kita akan bersama. Jangan khawatir"

Luhan semakin teriris mendengar kalimat indah itu meluncur dari bibir Sehun. Ingin ia membatalkan kontrak itu sekarang. Tapi, itu hal yang mustahil. Setelah lelah menangis, Luhan kemudian kembali tidur. Sehun kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa yang dekat dengan kasur Luhan.

Sedangkan di luar. Tampak sepasang suami istri sedang melihat Sehun dan Luhan dari kaca kecil. Kyungsoo dan Jongin. "Apa harus begini?"

"Ne. Jika Luhan tidak pergi. Luhan akan di asingkan jauh ke Inggris nantinya"

"MWO?" ujar Kyungsoo kaget.

Jongin langsung membekap mulut Kyungsoo. Mereka kemudian pergi dari kamar Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uekkk… Uek…

"Kyeopta. Wah, mirip sekali dengan Sehun sewaktu kecil" ujar seorang namja manis yang duduk di samping suaminya yang di juluki 'evil'.

"Eomma. Dia ini kan anakku. Sudah sepantasnya dia mirip denganku" Sehun protes ke eommanya.

"Jeongmal! Ekspresiny langsung berubah. Tenang saja, aku kan hanya bercanda"

"Ah… Eomma! Jangan begitu!"

Gelak tawa keluarga kecil itu membuat suasana rumah semakin hangat. Tapi, berbeda dengan suasana hati seorang namja yang hanya berdiri di depan mereka sambil menatahan titik kecil _liquid _itu turun dan membasahi kembali pipinya. Badannya bergetar hebat sambil berusaha menjaga agar dia tidak menangis.

"Luhannie? Kau sakit?" tanya sebuah suara dari balik badan Luhan yang bergetar hebat. Luhan membalikkan badannya sambil menatap wajah Sehun. Bayangan Sehun yang masuk ke matanya semakin buram. Semakin buram… "Luhannie?" suara itu kemudian ikut terdengar samar-samar.

"Hng?" Penglihatan Luhan kemudian kembali normal. Ia bisa melihat Sehun secara utuh sekarang. "Ahh… Jeongmal! Aku sempat kaget karena kau tadi seperti akan pingsan,"

Kata-kata Sehun tidak berefek lama, karena…

Bruk…

"Ne, Luhannie ka—"

Luhan terbaring tidak berdaya tepat di samping Sehun. Sehun membelalakkan matanya, kemudian langsung membawa Luhan ke kamarnya. Badan Luhan panas, wajahnya merah. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Luhannie!" Sehun memegang dahi Luhan berkali-kali. Tak lama, Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, ia bingung di mana dia sekarang. "Hunnie, di mana kita sekarang?" Luhan seakan-akan lupa akan kamar Sehun. "Ini di kamar kita Hannie"

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Ruangan itu membuatnya ingin menangis sekarang. _Liquid_ bening itu turun, membuat wajah Luhan basah. Sehun mengusap air mata yang mengalir di wajah Luhan dengan pelan. "Waeyo?"

Sehun memeluk Luhan, Luhan membalas pelukan itu dengan erat. Ia tidak menginginkan hal yang ia khawatirkan sekarang akan terjadi. Luhan memejamkan matanya, memendam segala kesedihan yang ia rasakan sekarang, ingin sekali ia menceritakannya pada Sehun sekarang. Tapi, sayang, Sehun tidak boleh tau. Atau dia akan di asingkan ke Inggris. Ia tidak mau.

"Aniya. A-Aku hanya merasakan bahwa kita akan segera berpisah. Mungkin saja, aku akan meninggal sebentar lagi"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan nanar. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Luhan katakan. Apa maksudnya? Apa Luhan ingin cepat-cepat mati? Atau Luhan hanya berprasangka buruk. "K-Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan dengan sebuah senyuman penuh sakit terukir di wajahnya. Sehun semakin bingung di buatnya. Apa yang salah dengan istri manisnya ini?

"Sehunnie~ Kena— Aigoo, Luhannie, waeyo?"

"Molla yo Eomma. Sepertinya Luhannie demam. Aku akan menelpon Kris sebentar, biar dia memeriksa apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya"

Sehun mengambil handphonenya keluar. Kemudian Sungmin menutup pintu kamar HunHan. Ia duduk di samping Luhan.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Molla yo. Aku rasa, aku stress memikirkan waktunya tinggal seminggu lagi"

Sungmin tertunduk, memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Luhan tenang ketika pergi. Tidak meninggalkan berbagai masalah nantinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah… Luhan hyung hanya sedang banyak pikiran. Makanya, suhu badannya cepat naiknya. Tapi, ia masih baik-baik saja" ujar Kris. Sambil membereskan alat-alatnya. Sehun mengangguk pelan dengan apa yang di katakan Kris.

Luhan kemudian menatap ke arah luar, Tao sedang menggendong Se Han dengan bahagia. Ia mencium Se Han sekali-sekali. Iri… hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Luhan sekarang. Tao dan semua teman-temannya masih akan bisa menggendong serta melihat tumbuh kembangnya Se Han. Sedangkan Luhan? Ia sebentar lagi akan pergi dari Mansion Oh, meninggalkan keluarga Oh, Se Han, dan orang yang amat ia cintai, Oh Sehun.

"OH LUHAN!"

Luhan terperanjat kaget, Sehun sudah memegang pundaknya pelan. "Waeyo?" tanyanya. "Kenapa melamun?" Luhan menggeleng keras. Sehun menatap Luhan aneh, _seperti ada yang ia sembunyikan_, batin Sehun.

Kris kemudian datang ke arah Tao, sambil mengusap perut Tao yang sudah besar. Tao merapikan rambut-rambut kecil Se Han dengan pelan. _Aku benar-benar iri…_ Luhan membatin.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita melakukan 'itu' malam ini?"

"MWO?" ucap Luhan kaget.

Tao dan Kris menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Luhan terperanjat hingga seperti itu. "Waeyo Hyung?" tanya Tao.

"A-Aniya." Jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Luhan kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Sehun, "Andwae!"

"Waeyo?"

"Se Han, siapa yang akan mengurusnya?"

"Tao dan Kris atau Appa dan Eomma. TaoRis akan belajar cara merawat bayi semalaman. Atau Appa dan Eomma akan kembali mengenang masa muda mereka" ujar Sehun dengan amat santai.

"Molla. Tapi, sebaiknya kita biarkan saja Appa dan Eomma yang mengurusnya." Jelas Luhan.

"Waeyo?"

"Tao sedang hamil tua. Kasihan dia" Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Oh"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin datang sambil membawakan sebuah gelas coklat hangat ke ruang baca Kyuhyun. "Kyu, boleh aku masuk?"

"Ne. Yeobo, aku butuh kau sekarang!"

Sungmin masuk, ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang sibuk dengan berbagai dokumen menumpuk di mejanya. Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun dengan erat. Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa kemudian meninggalkan dokumen-dokumen yang tadinya ia pegang. Ia kemudian mencium sang istri dengan mesra. Benang-benang saliva itu tercipta ketika mereka melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Aku tidak tega pada Luhan. Dia sangat mencintai anaknya. Tidak bisakah kita merelakan Luhan dan Sehun tidak akan di pisah?"

"Andwae. Kita tidak tau siapa Luhan dari keluarga mana sebenarnya. Jika kita tidak tepat memilih menantu, sama saja itu akan menurunkan derajat perusahaan kita, yeobo"

"Tapi—"

"Sehun sudah aku carikan istri yang tepat. Tidak masalah"

Sungmin terdiam, entah kenapa rasanya suaminya bertindak terlalu kejam terhadap Luhan. Dia juga namja spesial yang sama seperti Luhan. Tetapi, kenapa nasibnya bertolak belakang dengan Luhan?

"Kau berbeda dengannya Yeobo. Dia namja yang tidak sengaja kita temukan. Tapi, kau memang naja spesial yang benar-benar aku dapatkan dari tempat yang jelas"

"Kyu…"

"Sudahlah Min, aku sudah capek untuk membahasnya"

Sungmin kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang pusing dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan. "Mianhae, Luhannie"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hahahaha…

Otak yadong Sehun mulai kembali bekerja setelah lama menahan semua pikiran kotornya saat Luhan hamil. Baju Luhan yang kebesaran memampangkan leher putihnya. Sehun tampaknya harus menahan nafsunya.

Sehun mulai memeluk Luhan dengan posesif, ia menghirup wangi dari parfum yang di gunakan Luhan dan mulai menggoda Luhan. "Hannie, bagaimana jika kita membuat adik untuk Se Han?"

"MWO?"

"Ne, bagaimana? Kau setuju?"

"Pabbo ya, Oh Sehun! Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya hamil, dan tidak tau bagaimana rasanya melahirkan seperti apa! Kau kejam!"

"Ne, arraseo. Tapi, aku menginginkan 'itu'. bagaimana?"

Dengan rona merah di wajah, Luhan kemudian mempasrahkan tubuhnya pada Sehun. Luhan mendengus kesal ke arah Sehun. Sehun benar-benar rakus terhadap tubuh Luhan. Banyak tanda Sehun tinggalkan di seluruh tubuh Luhan.

"Kau tetap manis…" gumam Sehun.

Sehun mulai mendorong Luhan agar dapat terbaring dengan pose yang hm… you know what I mean. Sehun mempautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Ia mulai melancarkan step pertama dalam melakukan this and that-nya pada Luhan.

"Hmph… Hmph… Hmm…" Luhan menggelinjang ketika ia sudah mulai kehabisan nafas. Tapi, Sehun tidak memperdulikannya. Maka, dengan sigap Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk menjauh. "Kau ingin membunuhku, eoh?"

"Hannie, aku ti-tidak bermaksud begitu. Mianhae!"

Luhan kemudian kembali berbaring. Ia membelakangi tubuh Sehun yang masih terengah-engah karena dorongannya yang amat kuat. Sehun kembali mendekati Luhan, ia mengusap pipi Luhan dari balik tubuh Luhan.

"Jangan marah, ne? Jebal!"

Luhan yang memiliki hati terlalu rapuh akhirnya luluh. Ia kembali menatap Sehun, Sehun membalasnya dengan smirk evil. "Sial!"

Luhan menerima setiap aktifitas yang di lakukan Sehun dari atas hingga bawah di tubuhnya. [Author tidak ingin di cipok Eomma dan Appa HunHan, maka author tidak menulis adegan panas ini untuk sementara. Karena jika otak yadong author sudah kembali bekerja, author akan menuliskan NC untuk readers! :*]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, kamarnya tampak gelap. Ternyata ia dan Sehun terlelap amat lama, sejak menjelang sore hingga larut malam seperti ini. Sehun tertidur dengan pose menjadikan dadanya sebagai bantalan. Luhan tersenyum miris memikirkan ini. Ia mengambil handphonenya di nakas. Ia kemudian membuka kamera dan mengambil foto ketika Sehun tidur.

"Uh.. U-Ueee"

Tangis Se Han pecah, Luhan yang dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benang pun kemudian dengan sigap berlari ke kamar mandi, mengambil bath robe putihnya. Hampir saja ia terpeleset karena tak berhati-hati. Ia lalu menggendong Se Han dengan hati-hati.

"Cup… Shh… Se Han… Tenang ne? Appamu sedang tertidur. Ia terlalu lelah mengerjai Eomma. Jadi Se Han tenang ne?"

Luhan kemudian duduk di pinggir kasur. Ia kemudian memberikan susu Se Han, (yang masih bingung tentang dada Luhan yang waktu itu, Aoi akan menjelaskannya di bawah ya!). Se Han kemudian kembali terlelap, dalam balutan kain biru bercorak rusa itu, Se Han tampak sangat manis.

"Uh… Eh… Hannie. Kau tidak tidur?"

"Oh, Sehun. Mian, kau terbangun karena terlalu ribut ya? Aku tadisudah terlanjur bangun. Ketika aku bangun, Se Han pun menangis" jelas Luhan.

"Oh… Se Han kenapa?" tanya Sehun sambil mendekati Luhan.

"Biasa, dia haus. Hanya itu"

Sehun membuka ikatan bath robe Luhan. Ia kembali mengelus –ngelus perut Luhan. "Se Han. Kau menginginkan adik tidak? Jika ia, appa bisa membuatkannya malam ini dengan Eomma-mu. Kau mau?"

Se Han menguap sambil mengusap-ngusapkan tangannya pada pipi gembulnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum. "Hun, sebaiknya kita tidur lagi"

Sehun kecewa. "Kenapa Hannie?"

"A-Aku terlalu lelah. Kau benar-benar membuatku kecapaian. Jangan kita lakukan lagi, eoh?"

"Ne, saranghae yeobo. Aku tidur kembali"

"N-Nado saranghaeyo Hun. Aku akan kembali. Bersabarlah"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu itu bukanlah waktu yang lama, hingga tiba saatnya untuk Luhan. Koper besar yang berisi pakaiannya sudah siap untuk di bawa pergi malam ini juga. Luhan masih terduduk di meja kerja Sehun. Ia sedang berusaha untuk menuliskan suratnya untuk Sehun dan Se Han. Ia terkadang merusak tulisannya dengan air mata yang menetes.

"Mianhae Hun, Se Han"

Luhan melipatkan tangannya ke atas meja, kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya. Nafasnya sesenggukan mengingat Se Han dan Sehun bersamaan. Ia tidak ingin, ia ingin mati karena ini semua. "Pabbo ya Luhan! Kau itu harus pergi. Jangan berharap orang-orang akan menginginkanmu!"

Luhan memasukkan suratnya ke dalam amplop putih. Satu untuk Sehun dan satu lagi untuk Se Han. Walaupun ia akan pergi, ia tetap akan mengingat anak dan suaminya yang paling ia cintai.

Luhan menggendong Se Han dan menimangnya beberapa saat. Kini giliran Sehun untuk mendapatkan saat-saat terakhirnya dengan Luhan sebelum Luhan pergi. "Sehunnie, jeongmal saranghaeyo. Ketika kita berjumpa di malam itu, aku bersyukur menyerahkan semuanya pada namja baik sepertimu. Walaupun kau dingin seperti es ketika pertama kali ingin mengenalku"

"Kau yang membuatku mendapatkan uri aegya. Oh Se Han. Aku bersyukur memiliki kalian semua. Tapi, tibalah saat kita untuk berpisah. Jangan khawatirkan aku, ne? Jeongmal saranghaeyo!" kecupan singkat mengakhiri pesan Luhan untuk Sehun.

Luhan mengambil koper besarnya dan membawanya ke gerbang depan mansion Oh, ia sudah di tunggu oleh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang menunggunya untuk segera mengantarkan Luhan pergi ke bandara. Luhan menatap jendela kamar Sehun yang tampak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Kami minta maaf Luhan. Aku tau ini merupakan tindakan yang semena-mena. Tapi, ini demi kepentingan Sehun juga" ujar Kyuhyun.

"A-Aku tau. Aku mengerti bagaimana ada di posisi kalian saat ini. Tak masalah"

"Uljima ne?" Luhan mengangguk mantap. "Saranghaeyo, Sehunnie, Se Hannie"

Luhan masuk ke mobil hitam itu. Kemudian ia langsung menutup pintunya. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah KyuMin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hatiku berdebar keras_

_Seperti berada di padang bunga yang penuh kupu-kupu ramah_

_Ketika aku melihatmu berdiri sendirian_

_Rapuh…_

_Warna-warni bunga itu menjadi monochrome_

_Termasuk diriku_

_Hanya wajahmu yang memiliki warna_

_Aku kembali melihat senyum indahmu setelah tangisanmu_

_Setelah menggenggam erat tanganku_

_Warna-warna itu kembali_

_Menempati tempat di mana ia berada_

_Melihatmu kembali tersenyum_

_Bersamaku…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ueh… Enghh…" lenguh Sehun. Ia meraba-raba kasurnya, mencari sang istri yang setia menmaninya tidur.

Tapi…

Luhan tidak ada. Sehun mengucek matanya pelan. Tetap saja, Luhan tidak ada. Ia kemudian melihat box bayi Se Han. Se Han juga sudah terbangun, matanya sembab. Pipi gembulnya merah.

"Luhan!"

Sehun mencari-cari di mana istrinya berada sekarang. "LUHAN! OH LUHAN!"

Ia mencarinya hingga menemukan sebuah amplop putih dengan tanda tangan Luhan yang tertera di atasnya.

**Untuk Oh Sehun**

**Si Namja Pervert**

Sehun menghiraukan itu. Ia tidak peduli jika Luhan mengejeknya, tapi yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah dimana keberadaan Luhan?

Srak…

Sehun membuka surat yang terdapat banyak bekas tetesan air mata. Luhan melipatnya dengan rapi.

**Sehun yang pervert,**

**Namaku selama menjadi istrimu telah berubah menjadi Oh Luhan bukan? Tapi, tampaknya aku tidak akan memakainya lagi. Aku akan mencari nama baru untukku.**

**Aku pergi, ne? Kau jangan marah! Aku pergi bukan karena kesal, marah atau benci padamu. Tapi, aku pergi karena kemauanku.**

**Kau namja baik yang rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk namja sepertiku. Kau juga namja manja yang sering bergelantungan pada diriku. Asalkan kau tau, kau itu berat!**

**Kau juga sering berbebut dengan Se Han, you know what I mean!**

**Nah, sekarang aku harus benar-benar pergi. Aku merasa tidak pantas untuk di sandingkan denganmu. Kau terlalu baik, dan terlalu jauh untuk di gapai Hun.**

**Jaga kesehatan, makan yang banyak dan teratur, jangan bermanja-manja lagi. Dan untuk Se Han, aku sudah menuliskan apa yang ia perlukan di setiap tempat keperluan Se Han.**

**Jangan menangisi namja berengsek sepertiku yang tega meninggalkanmu ne?**

**Jagalah Se Han untukku. Mungkin aku akan menghubungimu beberapa kali jika aku merindukanmu.**

**Sekian dulu**

**Paii! Paii!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dua minggu kemudian**

"Hu—hoek… ack… Hh… Hh…" Luhan kembali memuntahkan ayam panggangnya.

Ia kemudian terduduk di atas kloset duduk kamar mandinya. Ia merasakan bahwa perutnya serasa bergejolak. Apa mungkin dia hamil lagi?

Luhan menepis semua pemikirannya. Sudah dua minggu ia meninggalkan Sehun dan Se Han. Berarti sudah tiga minggu sejak ia melakukan hubungan badan terakhir kali dengan Sehun. "Ah… Coba aku pergi ke dokter setelah ini"

Luhan duduk di meja makan putihnya. Sudah dua minggu ia menetap di apartement barunya, mewah, nyaman, dan sepi. Luhan mengisi kesehariannya dengan bekerja di sebuah toko kue. Pulang larut malam dan kemudian tertidur. Ia mendapatkan hari libur pada hari Selasa dan Sabtu. Ia luamayan menikmati kehidupannya walaupun kesepian.

"Hunnie, kau sedang apa di Seoul?"

Luhan kemudian bersiap untuk pergi bekerja. Tapi, sebelumnya ia harus pergi ke dokter dulu. Ia segera mandi dan berkemas. Setelah mengunci pintu apartementnya, ia kemudian bergegas pergi ke dokter.

"Tuan Xi Luhan"

Luhan masuk ke ruang praktek. Di sana, ia mendapati seorang dokter yang sepertinya ia kenal. Dengan rambut platina acak-acakan itu, dan seorang anak bayi yang tertidur di box tepat di samping meja kerjanya.

"Wu Yi Fan?"

Orang itu berbalik. Menampakkan wajahnya, Luhan terkejut. Itu memang Yi Fan, Kris, dokter Tao dahulu.

"Lu-Luhan-ssi…"

"Kau, kenapa kau di sini?"

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Mianhae, chingudeul. Aoi udah berusaha untuk mnulis FF ini, tapi tetap saja Aoi mendapat inspirasi yang menghambat FF ini. Jadi, mianhae!**

**Oke, seperti biasa, sesi REVIEWNYA kita buka ya!**

**Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi**** : FF ini Insya Allah happy ending, tapi itu juga sesuai sama mood Aoi. Kalau Aoi lagi kejam, Aoi bikinnya Sad Ending ^^. Terima kasih semangatnya untuk saya ujian dan terima kasih juga sudah review!**

**Exindira : Gomawo!**

**Lisnana1 : gimana? Udah nyesek belum? Kalo belum, bakalan saya tambahin nyeseknya di chapter depan ya!**

**Park soohee : gomawo!**

**ShinJiWoo920202 : hahaha, jangan sedih dulu dong! Masih ada yang lebih sedih nantinya. KyuMin terlalu kejam ya di sini? Mianhae untuk Joyer ^^ Saya sengaja bikin FF ini alur chapter depannya cepet-cepat karena saya mau masuk ke inti permasalahannya. Dan di chapter depan mungkin alurnya lambat, seperti jalannya Ddangkoma *dicipok Ddangkoma* *lempar Ddangkoma ke kandang Ace* Kisah couple lain mungkin kita jadiin FF baru atau apaan dah. Ok? Dan saya memang fokus ke HunHan. Couple lain yang bakalan nimbrung paling kayak KrisxTao, KyungsooxKai dan pasangan evil, ChanyeolxBaekhyun. Gomawo reviewnya^^**

**Xiaolu whirlwinds telekinetics**** : mereka kagak bakalan cere. Saya kagak tega chingu! T_T Mianhae, KyuMin di sini kejam.**

**WinterHeaven : Hahaha, kamu saya transgender ya? Mian. Paii… Paii… Luhannie Mommy! Udah lanjut ya! Gomawo!**

**Irnaaa90 : jangan hukum saya, saya masih mau hidup! m(_ _)m! Iya, dia ngelahirin normal.**

**Zee konstantin : jangan marah sama KyuMin ya! Mereka kagak salah, yang salah author nista yang kagak pandai bikin NC ini T_T**

**Luhanxxhi : ne, Gomawo!**

**Hunhanshipper : mian, saya pisahin dulu chingu!**

**Vephoenix : hahaha, saya di sini memperlihatkan ****Luhan sebagai namja yang memiliki ciri fisik seperti yeoja****. Jadi, jangan heran ketika dia melahirkan dengan normal dan dadanya sedikit besar ne?**

**Anzu HunHan : hahaha, Sehun dan Luhan di sini saling mencintai tetapi terpaksa berpisah. Ne, gomawo!**

**Kim heeki : semua review insya Allah saya jawab semua chingu. Mian, author kagak pernah nge-edit lagi kalo udah nulis, author emang plin-plan terkadang sama kata-kata dan kadang jadi bingung sendiri. Iya, idenya terlalu menumpuk. Gomawo reviewnya!**

**younlaycious88**** : chingu, di sini alurnya cepat-cepat. Makanya tau-tau aja mereka udah nikah dan udah berbadan dua. Iya, mereka terpisah. Berharaplah mereka kembali bersatu ne?**

**Ancient Kyungmyeon**** : di chapter ini alurnya juga cepat. Jadi, di chapter depan mungkin udah masuk ke konflik utamanya.**

**Cupcupcuphie12 : biarin saya jahat, yang penting HunHannya tetap pernah bersama kan? Teror aja kalo bisa *cipok Appa Sehun* HunHan bakalan saya pisahin dulu, yang satu di sabang, yang satu di merauke. Wkwkwkwk**

**rainrhainyrianarhianie**** : HunHan berpisah! Yeay yeay! *di lemparin tempurung Ddangkoma***

**Ara Krisan : iya, Luhan udah ninggalin Sehun kan? Nah, saya pengennya juga kayak gitu, tapi kayaknya kagak banyak-banyak amatlah. Palingan saya Cuma bikin selingan atau flashback. Kalau emang kamu suka, mungkin di FF lain saya masukin dah.**

**Ohsrh : iya, HunHan harus d pisah chingu. Mian. Hahaha, saya masih punya bodyguard banyak kok. Konfliknya di chapter depan chingu, tunggu bentar lagi ya!**

**Babyxing : Kris sama Tao akhirnya chingu, mungkin saya bikinin flasback mereka deh nanti. Mian, kagak cepetan update!**

**Hunhanminute : ne, ****Luhan pake rok.**** Soalnya menurut ilmu yang Author baca, orang hamil memang di sarankan memakai rok agar proses melahirkannya menjadi lebih mudah nantinya. Ne, hm… hm… e-emang bener dadanya membesar. Mungkin imajinasi saya yang berkembang terlalu jauh, Luhan bisa nyusuin anaknya, si Se Han *pingsan ngebayangin*.**

**FebyA : iya, karena HunHan juga mereka bersatu. Tapi, terpaksa HunHan berpisah demi kontrak Luhan pada keluarga Oh. Makasih semangatnya!**

**RZHH 261220 : aegya kagak di ambil, Cuma di pisahin secara kejam aja kok.**

**Baekhyunniewife : iya, akhirnya Oh kecil udah ngeberojol aja dari rahimnya Luhan. Hahaha, suruh aja HunHan beneran buat adeknya, kita bisa tau tuh, gimana imutnya. ^^**

**Sekian cuap-cuapnya chingu! Mohon maaf karena chapter ini kurang jelas banyak typonya, karena saya seorang author yang masih berusaha menjadi editor. Mian!**

**Nah, jangan lupa reviewnya ya!**

**Dan, saya juga sudah punya twitter di FujoAoi_**

**Silahkan di follow, dan jika ingin minta follback, silahkan mention juga ne?**

**Untuk yang pengen ngekepoin saya, bisa juga di saya di FujoAoi_**

**Dan yang pengen pin BB saya, silahkan PM saya!**

**Pai pai!**


End file.
